My Love's Hate
by Valhara
Summary: Sheena and Zelos belong to different groups that have fought and hated each other for over a 1000 yrs. To restore peace the two plan a marriage between them, but how can they trust what they've hated for so long? [Sheelos later on]
1. I am Sheena Fujibayashi of Mizuho

AngelCatGirl: _Yes it's a new story! It's an AU-ficlet centering on Sheelos with minor Kranna, Colloyd, and maybe some others I forgot. Storyline follows the book Hawksong so don't be surprised when most of the scenes or the lines are the same._

Disclaimer: _I don't own ToS or Hawksong but I'm just responsible for bringing the two together. __ _

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

What is a love that has never felt hate? What is a hate that has never learned love? My people have been taught, since the day they took their first breaths, to hate the outside world. To despise and never trust any person they meet…to look for the hidden meanings behind the flamboyant words…and to hide our emotions so that we may be protected from all their lies and all their threats. I have been taught, as the next predecessor to the throne of the Hidden Kingdom of Mizuho, to never let my guard down within the eyesight of a serpent-devil like those from Meltokio…those nobles. I have been taught that they are evil, that they hold no remorse for killing, and that they have no loyalty of any kind. The kingdoms of Meltokio and Mizuho are at a war…a war that no one remembers the cause of. There has been too much bloodshed between our people to remember which side has started this conflict…but all that is known to my people is that they betrayed us. Every child learns that our faceless enemy murdered our family and loved ones. Every child learns to feel meaningless hatred: a hatred of an enemy with utmost loathing. No one knows why we fight; they only know that we will continue until we win a war it is too late to win, until we have avenged too many dead to avenge, until no one can remember peace anymore…not even through stories or songs. I am Sheena Fujibayashi, heir to Mizuho's throne and expert ninja assassin.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

As I walked down the blood covered grounds of our land, I felt the tears well up in my eyes. I am not new to death, suffering, or pain but I will never get used to the feeling of walking through the battlefield among so many of the people I have grown up with. I pushed the tears away as I searched for someone among the dead. Tears were a disgrace to my people…they believed that if someone shed tears for a dead one it would only bring shame to those leaving this world. Besides, if their future leader broke down now…they will never be fully able to look to me for courage or hope. I heard a soft moaning coming from the trees behind me as whoever had uttered it took their final breath. My heart skipped a beat because even though this person had only moaned, I recognized that voice. Before my guards could stop me, I pushed past the bushes in front of me and peered into the dead face of my younger brother…the only brother I had left since the war began…I could not be the last of my line. I could not be the last Fujibayashi to inherit the throne.

I took a shaky breath and calmed my nerves, the violet eyes that mirror my own and that run in our line have been forever closed. I will never see Haku's smile again or ever hear him laugh when something amused him. Life would never be the same without my brother.

"Sheena, we should leave now." called the captain of the most elite squad of shinobi ninjas. I could tell by his tone that he was worried about me and my safety but I shook my head and held my brother's hand. "Sheena…" he pleaded again.

"Orochi, have the guards take Haku back to the Temple. I won't leave him out here like this, he should…" I was cut off by another moan of pain. This time, it did not come from my brother—it did not come from one of my people.

A sound like that in a battlefield always draws me in like a magnet, so I immediately headed toward the source of the cry. Being protective as guards always were, Orochi moved in front of me to block my path.

"You do not want to approach that one." he said in a lowered voice, his tone hinting at something more as his brown eyes bore into my violet ones. Nevertheless, his warning angered me. Could he not see that someone was in pain and possibly dying?

I mentally chided myself, of course he could. But since I was next-in-line for the throne he would be worried about my safety above all others. "Orochi…I'm not going to leave someone-ninja _or_ noble-out here to die all alone. If I were at my deathbed I would wish for someone sympathetic enough to stay beside me while I passed on. Now please take Haku back to the Temple."

His mouth tightened into a thin line as he said, "Not without you."

I ignored the fact that half of my guards preceded me to the clearing…it was, what they called, a safety measure. Taking a deep breath, I pushed the bushes aside and met two deep pools of sapphire. We locked glances for a few moments before I saw him recognize my linage just as I recognized his. I was face-to-face with one of the noble princes…Helios Wilder. His pleadings stopped halfway out of his mouth and his jaw grew stiff with hurt pride. He had been caught pleading for help from the enemy. Ignoring his stare of pure hatred, I cataloged his wounds. At first glance he looked uninjured but as I stepped closer I saw he had a deep wound cut across his stomach…the worst and most painful of all mortal wounds one could receive. I thought about running my cards across his throat and ending his suffering, but knowing that the nobles would not enjoy having one of their last remaining princes slain by the next Chief, I refrained. Instead, I knelt by his side.

"Please…kill me…" Helios said through clenched teeth, mimicking my earlier thoughts. I flinched at his words. He closed his eyes expectantly.

I smiled bitterly and shook my head. "I'm sorry but don't fret. I am here." His eyes flew open making me realize how young he looked. He was no older than my brother!

Tears welled up in his eyes as he mumbled a feeble "Thank you" and lay still, clutching his stomach in agony. I could do nothing but stoke his red hair away from his face and sing to him quietly. Seconds turned into minutes, minutes turned into hours…I don't know how long I sat by his side but I did it until his hands grew cold in my fingers. I remember history books mentioning a time when nobles and ninja's lived peacefully over 5000 years ago, but now no one did that. Blood was spilt constantly and without end. Oh, how I wished that someday we can walk around freely without needing to guard our backs.

The only male child left to inherit the title of Chosen from the nobles was Zelos Wilder, a devil disguised with an angel-like face. Our historians describe him as a terrible, demon-like fighter who possessed no soul at all. Legend has it that his red hair and sapphire eyes were the only things his victims saw before they met their end. I would have believed those legends if I had not held his brother's lifeless hand in my own…seeing how scared Helios was…how vulnerable he had been…I just don't know what to believe anymore.

I don't recall going back to the Temple or falling into my bed before I was greeting by the darkness. Both welcomed and feared…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

My grandfather, Saitou Igaguri, stood next to me and watched as the fire consumed yet another one of his grandchildren. My older sister would have inherited the throne in my grandfather's place had it not been for a stray arrow. Traditionally, it was only the females that took the title of Chief…but since I was only ten when the accident occurred, the people felt that it would be better if grandpa took charge until I was of age to lead my people to "victory."

I watched the light play on my grandfather's stern face, making him seem more ragged and weary—which I'm sure is due to the ongoing war. His black hair was thinning and going gray at the edges, but he still held the poise of someone who could be sympathetic and forceful at the same time. As the last embers died, he finally turned his violet gaze toward me.

"Sheena, we should return to the Temple. Do not linger in the battlefields any more. You are our last and only hope." he said without so much as a hint of sadness or anger bleeding through his reserve. Our reserve, our only defense from the outside world and the shell we use to hide our emotions. It is a valuable weapon to the people of our clan…but also a danger.

Shinobi do not cry.

I bottled my own frustration and anger deep inside me before I answered, "Yes, grandpa." We both bowed to each other and hugged briefly before he disappeared into the night. I stayed a little longer. I remember the time when my sister died; we had all attended her funeral…mother, father, Haku, grandpa, and me. Since that time, I have lost my mother and father to an ambush in the woods and my brother and sister in battle. I hope it will stay that way because I don't think I can stand to come here for another one of my relatives. I remember my sister, Sakura, as being a fighter. Her violet eyes would flare up with happiness when she was about to pull a prank or come up with some type of mischievousness. She was always so warm and lively…I really looked up to her. And Haku…Haku was just the same.

And now they're both gone.

I turned, glancing back at the ashes scattering in the winds and whispered, "Goodbye Haku." before I too, vanished into the night with silent guardians enclosed all around me.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Our own Shinobi's Temple was built to protect whoever was within its walls. I've always viewed it as a wondrous place…but lately, I've noticed how much of a prison it's been. It keeps its inhabitants ignorant of bloodshed, suffering, and even the outside world. We almost know nothing of what goes on in the surrounding cities, towns, or kingdoms. If it weren't for our spies, we would know nothing at all and continue to live happily in our own ignorance. Every child grows up to think that our fates are sealed…that our only purpose in life is to avenge our fallen warriors and family members. Well, I've finally opened my eyes to reality and I can tell you this, I do not like what I see. I'm afraid to say that all I see are a group of people who fear the outside world...whose social alliance with the other kingdoms crumple like a burning paper crane…and who seem to want nothing but to come out victorious in a war too bloody to be proud of. Winning is our dream every day and every night. There is nothing else. Peace? The word does not exist freely in our vocabulary.

I stared at the dark walls of our Kingdom as my guards and I quickly approached it, the Temple protruded almost comically above them. The Temple itself is where my grandfather, the guards, a few Elders, and I reside. The Chief has a room at the top of the Temple, the guards are posted on the forth and fifth floor (just below the Chief's own floor), and the rest are reserved for the merchants and serve as housing for the rest of our people. I let a slight smile slip over my lips as I stared at the Temple looming closer and closer. The simplicity of my ancestors in the past gave birth to the name of our wondrous quarters…they named it after what it looked like--a temple. If we had lived in happier times, I might have laughed. But now I had to worry about giving away our position and putting my guards, and my own life, in danger; such joyfulness does not belong anywhere other than in a child's heart.

We entered our home joylessly but we still received a warm welcome for our return. It was not everyday that we had this many survive the noble's attack.

"Welcome home, Successor!"

"Were you victorious? Did you kill that vile noble prince?"

"W-Where is my husband? Does he not return with you?"

"My wife…is she with you? Did she…"

"My son! Is my son among you?"

"Congratulations on the victory!"

These are some of the things I hear every time I return from the battlefield…some of them in high spirits, others in sorrow because of their lost love ones, and some in utter despair. In the end, we all go about our daily lives with carefully hidden emotions that we all must learn how to mask. It makes me sad to think of these things. To think of nothing but bloodshed and the people who enjoy it.

"Sheena?" called a man gently. It was one of the merchants that sold the best jewelry in all of Mizuho. As I turned I noticed he looked quite flustered; he rung his hands while occasionally glancing around him but as I fully directed my purple gaze on him, he stopped and composed himself.

"Yes, Dirk?" I said smiling a bit. Dirk was one of the few traveling blacksmiths in our kingdom and he was getting quite a reputation. He made me my first ninja ring when I turned fifteen.

"I've made a kodachi for ye', Successor. I hope it brings ye' good luck out in the field." he said, gently handing me a small, short sword. The wooden handle and its sheath blended together perfectly that it looked to be one solid stick…it was actually one of the best hand made weapons I've seen. I slid the blade out and nearly gasped in surprise, the blade was truly a unique combination of special metal infused with some of our ninja secrets. I've gotten another first-hand look at what a great blacksmith Dirk really was.

"It is lovely, Dirk. Wonderful craftsmanship." I replied with gratitude. "Thank you very much."

"It was my pleasure, milady." Dirk said before disappearing inside his shop.

Once I was out of eyesight from any of my people I let my smile drop a fraction. The gift Dirk made me was thoughtful and welcomed…but I hoped that I would never use it. I made my way back to the Temple slowly, watching the last light of day fade and the street vendors pack up for the night. When no one approached me I automatically knew that Orochi was near by. He always had a way of knowing when I did not want to be bothered.

"Miss Fujibayashi?" called a female voice I recognized very much. My smile lit right back up upon hearing that voice. Colette Brunel, my childhood friend, ran toward me with that same smile she always wore. She was, in nature, a clumsy girl with a helpful attitude that got her famous throughout Mizuho with the nickname "Klutz." No one could resist that innocent personality and we all believed she would do something incredible one day; we were all shocked to find out that she decided to become just a simple seamstress.

"Colette, how are you doing?" I asked as the panting girl reached me.

"Just…fine…" she gasped between breaths. "I'm getting into the habit…of pricking my fingers, though."

I looked at her bandaged hands and laughed. Colette may have matured a bit but she will always be the little klutz that she is. "Is it really that bad?"

She shook her head, "Oh no. I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing since Lloyd came to visit me today. I had to keep him fed and do my work at the same time."

"Lloyd…that name…is he in the Shinobi sword group? The prince of Derris Kharlan? I believe he's one of our best fighters we have using twin blades!" I said dumbfounded. Lloyd Aurion, was the prince of a neighboring kingdom of swordsman. His father and his mother allowed him to live here seeing that our armies would help him develop the necessary skills as a fighter.

Colette blushed a bit but nodded. "Yes, he's the one. He actually used to play with us when we were younger until he discovered the leisurely pastime of sleeping." she said with another smile, her blue eyes danced with laughter. "He loves that almost as much as food and sword fighting."

I looked back at my memories and recalled a brown-haired boy always sleeping under a tree while the rest of us played or studied from huge scrolls. When he was caught, the teacher would smack him on the head and wake him from his slumber. I remember it being so much fun to see what Lloyd was getting into next.

Colette's expression became sad suddenly as she said, "I heard about what happened today…with Helios Wilder. What you did for him gave me the hope that maybe if our Successor can put aside the past and comfort a dying man, then anything is possible. I wish I could have your courage and strength." She looked away, suddenly very embarrassed.

I couldn't begin to describe what I felt at hearing her words…it felt like something in between a laugh and a cry. Instead, I smiled tiredly and patted her shoulder. "I'm sure you already do. Goodnight, Colette. Thank you for everything."

"Goodnight, Miss Fujibayashi. Pleasant dreams!" she called running off in the direction of the seamstress' shop.

I sighed. Pleasant dreams indeed…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

ACG: _Just a heads up, but if some of you already suspect that Orochi has a huge crush on Sheena…it's true. In this story it will seem like OrochiXSheena for half of it but it does gradually develop into a SheenaXZelos theme. So don't get mad at me, please. Ah, in case no one caught my little mention up top, this story is AU and all the characters are kinda off. Oh, and review on your way out! Bye!_


	2. Truce?

AngelCatGirl: Hello everybody! I'm so happy a lot of people are viewing this story! Hehehe, I hope you're all enjoying this even if it's way out of character. Just so you know, Zelos is going to appear in the next chapter but he and Sheena won't talk face-to-face until chapter four. Sorry. Well, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own ToS, Hawksong, or any Naruto related names and such. Yeah. :)

* * *

When I was a child, I never really was interested in politics. The only time my interest was sparked was when a visiting representative from the samurai race came to our kingdom. He was the son of the shogun who controlled more power than our kingdom ever could and they were the only reason we were able to keep our heads above the water when fighting the nobles. The boy was only a few years older than I was and at that time I was too young to know that he wasn't here like all the other children were. He was here on business with my mother. I remember her being nervous about our visitor but I never paid much attention to it. I was just a child after all, with no responsibilities and no understanding of war or pain. So I was not afraid of him. I was actually very fond of that memory…it would be the last remnants of the childhood I had before I was thrust into the world of death…

"Chief, may I have a word?" asked one of my tutors. She had gone out into the hall with my mother to talk privately. "Have you seen Orochi?"

"Orochi? He's missing? Oh my…his father was killed in the battlefield today. We haven't had the chance to retrieve the bodies. I think he must have gone in search of him." my mother replied.

Despite their attempts at discreetness I still heard every word they said. I understood that my friend Orochi was upset and that he had ran to the fields; but, I wasn't old enough to understand that nobles were still crawling around outside where my friend had fled to. I stood up and prepared to sneak out before my tutor or my mother returned. I would find my friend and bring him back before anyone knew it. The samurai boy tried to stop me from leaving but I shook off his reasoning and left anyway.

My first breath of death hit me like a brick wall. Of course I knew of the war…but I've never seen it up close. I found Orochi a while later, kneeling next to his fallen father. I appeared next to him but before I could utter a single comforting word we were both ambushed by nobles. Orochi pushed me behind him while he single-handedly fought off the nobles…and received a life threatening wound in my place. Someone attacked me from behind, but when I fought back, I found myself fighting against something as harmless as a silk blanket.

It was all a dream. One of the many endless dreams I have every night of the bloodshed. On that particular day, Orochi saved my life while I was knocked out. That day was when he changed and grew up faster than any of the other children…including myself. I wasn't too far behind him because after this incident, my mother and father were taken from me. Ever since then, we've been training with the Shinobi attack squad, Anbu for short, honing our skills and developing all the necessary abilities for survival. It's survival of the fittest after all…and I will not allow myself to become the prey.

Despite knowing I was asleep, I couldn't wake up from my nightmares. Such lucid dreams are my curse. I will probably always live with them. I walked the battlegrounds in my mind, relived every sight I have seen over my childhood, and envelop myself in the sweet, delusional feel of my memories.

I walked from my dream of Orochi to one of my arranged husband, the man who was promised to be my protector when we were merely infants. Batoushi had frightened me as a little girl. His cold and strong exterior was enough to make me want to shrink away in those first few moments I had met him face-to-face. In spite of that, I eventually learned to understand him and then love him…all in time to lose him like I had so many others. I pushed those phantom memories away and found myself facing the sapphire eyes of none other than Zelos Wilder, the man whose people were responsible for all the grief I held deep inside my body. My breath halted in my lungs when I saw that flaming red hair; I felt my throat constrict as I tried desperately to get away…to scream—

"Sheena, are you alright?"

I opened my eyes to find Orochi scanning the room for the cause my distress. He looked somewhat disheveled and showed signs of someone quickly aroused from their sleep. He wasn't actually supposed to be on duty till this afternoon, but I am grateful he is the one who heard me scream.

I took a deep breath and replied, "Yes." I wasn't too happy with the trembling in my voice so I frowned and said nothing more.

"Was it a dream?" he asked. He knew I had frequent nightmares and he was the only one I trusted to confide them to. I nodded in response and got up hastily. I knew something important must be going on if it requires the captain of the shinobi ninjas. Sensing I knew what was going on, he cleared his throat. "Your grandfather wants you to meet him downstairs once you are presentable enough." he said, turning to leave.

I grabbed his arm. My grandfather does not summon me for anything trivial. "What's going on, Orochi? Why has our Chief called me?"

I could see the hesitation clearly on his face as he ran a hand through his hair. "I think it would be best if you came down and see for yourself." He left to give me time to change.

I changed as quickly as I could and met him in the hall; from there five more guards joined our descent and made me wonder what on Earth could cause quite a commotion to have nearly all our ninja's on the edge. "What, did Zelos Wilder himself come visit us?" I asked trying to lighten Orochi's mood. He muttered something under his breath but didn't bother to join my humor. Seeing his dark mood made me question him further. "Is my grandfather alright?"

"He's safe." Orochi answered, but he didn't sound too certain. "You just need to see it for yourself."

My escorts followed me until I reached the ground level of the Temple. My grandfather was there standing with his back to us, facing the visitor with a civil gaze. From my position, I could not make out her face clearly but even from a distance I recognized that flaming red hair and matching crystal attached to the base of her neck. Not until I took my place next to my grandfather did her icy blue gaze turn to meet my purple one. That brief contact froze the blood in my veins and caused me to look away quickly with a shudder twisting up my spine.

"Sheena, this is Seles Wilder, younger sister to Zelos. She's here in peace." my grandfather told me, gesturing to the girl in front of us. He knew that introductions were unnecessary but still needed for royalty; all a part of protocol. He would not disgrace us by being rude to her. "And this is my granddaughter Sheena Fujibayashi, soon-to-be heir of our throne."

Seles nodded her head in my direction. Even that slight movement made me flinch inwardly. Though she was completely surrounded by guards she was still a dangerous person to be dealing with. There were just some things you can't do to disarm a Cruxis Angel. Zelos' ancestors passed down abilities to all their descendants, the ability to fly on transparent golden wings and being graced with a speed that almost matched a ninja's. No ninja had ever lived after seeing the glowing yellow wings of death. It was just that quick.

"We want peace." Seles stated. "We are tired of all the bloodshed and killing."

One of our guards snorted in disbelief; I didn't see who it was but my grandfather sent a chilling glance their way, warning whoever it was to keep quiet. Seles heard it and raised her voice in anger, "You are not the only one who has suffered during the war! I have lost my father, a sister, and two brothers…one of which was killed a few days ago! My brother and mother are the only things I have left. My mother is a good woman, but she is only a Wilder in name, my people will not follow her. My people _need_ their Chosen. Zelos is the last true heir to our kingdom. I do not wish to lose another brother…" she said, whispering the last part.

"I can sympathize with your position. Mizuho has also suffered great loses of the Fujibayashi family and Sheena is the last remaining heir. I do not wish for this war to go on as much as you do…but I hope you can forgive me if I don't completely trust you. There have been too many betrayals on both sides for that. Is there something you propose we do? Some way your people are willing to make peace with ours?" Chief Igaguri asked, giving off the calm exterior of a leader and someone who was willing to listen to what she had to say.

"I came here without any weapons, with the hope that someone might listen to reason. Zelos would have come but my mother convinced him otherwise. She argued that you would rather put a knife in his back than listen to anything he had to say. Do you know how he replied? He said, 'Let them. Then maybe someone would be satisfied that they've won this war, and then maybe it'll end.' He honestly wants peace and we are willing to do anything to have it."

I barely managed to bite back a comment I am sure would have caused her to explode. Zelos Wilder was practically the Chosen with his father dead. It was hard for me to imagine the leader of the nobles saying anything remotely tolerable, much less bluntly self-sacrificing.

"And what exactly is Zelos proposing we do?" my grandfather asked.

"Form a truce." Seles answered instantly. "Zelos, my mother, and I would like to meet with you, your heir, and whomever you think is necessary."

"Where would a meeting like this take place? Surely not on your lands or ours." he said frowning.

"No, we plan to have this meeting in Derris Kharlan. Our war has not plagued their lands and they will not allow us to take our feuds there. But they will however, offer the advice they can and see if they can help us with our affairs." Seles said promptly.

My grandfather looked to me, "Sheena?"

I was about to object but remembering the blood and Helios Wilder's death made me stop. I remembered the battlefields, the reek and wail of war, the people I lost—my promised husband, my mother, my father, sisters, and my own brother who hadn't been any older than the enemy he had taken into death with him. I spoke softly, the emotions welling up inside of me made my composure delicate, "I do not completely trust them, grandpa, but if there's a chance that they are honest about peace, that Zelos Wilder is honest about peace, then I think we should take it. I would do anything to stop this war."

Igaguri nodded. "Orochi, your thoughts?"

The leader of the Anbu unit paused as he looked at Seles, "I don't like it, but Derris Kharlan is neutral territory. Even a noble who dare tries to ambush us there would be quickly apprehended by the swordsmen and executed."

"Very well." Chief Igaguri motioned for the guards to let Seles stand up from her sitting position. "Tell the Chosen that we will meet him in Derris Kharlan."

Seles smiled genuinely, "Thank you, Saitou." she said informally enough to make everyone in the room flinch. "My brother wanted me to inform you that it is your decision to pick the date for our meeting. Whatever you chose, we will be there."

I watched my grandfather converse with Orochi one more time before he confidently spoke again, "We shall meet in two weeks. It'll take us that long to make the necessary preparations for our people." I smiled at his choice. If the nobles left the instant Seles made it back, then they would have a chance to make the deadline. Doing this insures that they would not have enough time to plan a surprise attack or ambush us on the way there.

Seles smiled sweetly and curtsied, showing nothing of the annoyance she probably felt at our choice. "Thank you again, Saitou, Sheena. My prayers go with you both until then."

* * *

ACG: So what did you think? I apologize if the beginning was a bit confusing but it is the way they portrayed that scene in the book and I though it was just so cool. Hehehe, well on to the reviews!

_SharinganNinja:_ Hey Niki! I'm so glad you're reading this! You'll still have to wait while I type up the rest. You know how the book ends so you already have your preview. :P Of course, I'm changing a few things around as well...

_Linkite:_ Thank you for taking the time to read and review my story! I'm glad you enjoyed it:)

_Cute But Psycho:_ Oooo, thank you so much for adding this to your favorite's list! It means a lot to me:D

_Winged Dancer:_ Hehehe, I'm glad you stopped by! I agree that most AU fics are high school related, I suppose the authors just wanted a way to connect to the characters. Yay! You noticed my fill in characters! I'm so happy! And don't worry, you got your wish with Seles. Hehe, the character Zelos is in Hawksong actually has a sister as well so I thought it would be fitting to have her there. Thanks for the support! XD

_Torrid:_ Thanks for reviewing:)

_Sheena Fujibayashi:_ Thanks soooo much for adding this to your favorites! I hope you continue reading:)

Thanks everyone!


	3. I'm supposed to make peace with THAT?

AngelCatGirl: _Well, here's the third chapter and like I said, Zelos will make his first appearance here. There won't be much interaction between Sheena and him but it will come in the next chapter! _

Disclaimer: _I do not own ToS or Hawksong but I love them both just the same! XD_

_Enjoy! _

* * *

My stomach was in knots by the time we made our last minute preparations for the trip to Derris Kharlan. I was sure that even in neutral territory the nobles would somehow find a way to ambush us and take more friends and family away from me. In my sleep I fought against phantom enemies, when I was awake I fought against my growing fears. There was no rest for me waking or dreaming. But I must continue on if my people are to put their lives in my hands. I must not show my fear. But even with my impending responsibilities or resolves, I could not help but interrogate Orochi about the Temple's defenses while we were gone. He avoided me for two full weeks during the time we waited for the nobles to make their move. 

We were sure that it was only a matter of time before the nobles showed their true colors and attempted to kill me or my grandfather.

Only a matter of time…

"Excuse me, Successor. We have a problem."

I tried my hardest not to send a glare at the young ninja. She was, after all, just a messenger. "Can this wait? We are just about to leave."

She shook her head, "I'm sorry, ma'am. But the Chief gave me precise instructions to inform you to talk to the Shinobi guard squad before you left. They are getting restless."

Flanked by my guards, I arrived at the training grounds in time to see a few guilty glances sent my way. That did not bode well with my mood. How can the nobles expect us to get to Derris Kharlan without some protest from our people? The leader of the squad was a woman by the name of Karla, she was a strong-headed woman when dealing with the nobles…but inside that hard, cold exterior she was as kind-hearted as any mother we had in our kingdom. Right now, I was not ready to deal with the woman's sharp tongue or her motherly scoldings.

"Is there a problem, Karla? I still have an important meeting to attend to." I told her, trying not to express the annoyance I felt at this little delay.

"It involves the deal with the nobles…my soldiers and myself are restless with this waiting. The orders are—"

Before she could finish explaining, another guard chirped in, "The orders are preposterous! Surely there's been some mistake made…some mix up…" he trailed off, refusing to believe that the next Chief could have issued such a command.

I closed my eyes wearily, "Your orders are to stay put and guard the Temple, yes?" This was definitely not good. At this rate we could have a rebellion on our hands and the bloodshed would never end. I could imagine all the havoc my ninjas could reek if they had decided to rebel while their leaders were away…it could send them all in a panic and our existence would eventually cease to exist. Panic is the root of all fear and fear inevitably leads to destruction. A lesson taught in all ninja schools is that when the predator smells its prey's fear…the hunt is over. The same is applied to all human situations with ninjas. That is why we've developed our reserve, perhaps it is our only means to hide our fear…mask our unfolding up the fact that we are scared of the unknown. Why else would we be stuck in our own seclusion? I pushed away all the thoughts as the soldier answered me.

"Yes, ma'am…" _But…_ I heard that hesitation in his voice and knew he wanted to say more but fearing my temper, he kept his mouth shut.

Karla decided to continue his thought, seeing that she could end things a lot faster this way, "But sitting around here on our asses won't be of any good to us or our people if we're taken by surprise!" she argued. "I mean no disrespect when I say this, but nobles don't know the meaning of honor or peace. They only know the meaning of bloodshed."

I felt an icy chill crawl up my spine. Karla was voicing thoughts I had often worried about late at night. I really wondered if the nobles were trying to be decent or if they were capable of emotions other than hate. Goddess knows we are…but how can we tell with something that kills so effortlessly on the battlefield? Helios Wilder should have been sufficient evidence, but he was only one boy.

What if…?

I sighed, I was tired of questions that began with 'what if…' I wanted solid answers for the questions my people gave me.

"I am aware of your fears, Karla. These fears don't just dominate in you, but everyone in the entire kingdom. But it wouldn't be acceptable if we allowed ourselves to show this weakness to our enemy. If they were true to their word and really wanted to discuss such a thing as peace, it would be equally unacceptable to not show up. It's all in our choices...and my choice has already been made. We _are_ going to Derris Kharlan to talk about peace. And you _will_ stay here to guard the Temple. You _will_ not move and you _won't_ cause any trouble while we're away. Do you understand these orders, Karla?" I asked hotly. My temper always got the best of me whenever I got into situations like these. I've always been told it was one of my most…amusing…qualities by the men, but I have never seen why. Because of this admiration, I've tried to keep it in check whenever I could.

Yet, beyond my comprehension, Karla actually smiled at me. "I understand them perfectly, Successor. I will not do anything to disobey our future Chief." The soldiers around her nodded in agreement while trying to respectfully hide smiles of their own.

Maintaining my dignity, at least I hoped I was, I walked back to the Temple trying not to blush in front of my guards. Thankfully, we were intercepted by a blue-haired man coming to escort us to Derris Kharlan. To my amusement he seemed rather cross about being sent to usher us to the meeting place. The man briefly introduced himself as Yuan before he turned around and walked off without glancing to see if we followed. It would seem that he really didn't care if we gained our peace or not. Sighing again, my guards and I followed him to the front of the Temple where grandpa and Lloyd were waiting. As soon as we joined them, we disappeared into the surrounding forest without another sound.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The journey to Derris Kharlan was a difficult one. Even with a ninja's agile body and physical stamina, the trip still was as unpleasant as running through muck. Maybe it was merely exhaustion but I would've sworn that Yuan was taking us the long way just to tire us out. I shrugged it off; Orochi was right about one thing…people from Derris Kharlan don't tolerate wars on their territory. Yuan was most likely doing this as an extra precaution to make sure _we_ don't plan to do something. I hate to admit it, but this was an excellent tactic. I just hoped that they were giving the same treatment to the nobles. I smiled a bit to think that they were having trouble keeping up.

"It's nice to see you find this trip somewhat amusing." Yuan muttered to me. "We're almost at the gates. Once I let you in I'll show you and your people to the reception hall. From there you will meet the rulers of Derris Kharlan and explain your…dilemma." He didn't wait for my reaction before he pushed aside some bushes and revealed a carefully hidden gate. Clever.

"The king and queen will see you now." called a young girl opening the gates. "This way." Yuan didn't hesitate to follow her through the gates so we trailed him quickly. Inside was much different than what I'd expected...the entire landscape was surrounded by a natural ring of high stones. The land inside was quite vast and housed many small clusters of buildings that I guessed served as houses for the villagers. Right in the heart of this seemingly quiet city was the most peculiar structure I've ever seen, it looked like a huge tower made completely of crystal that reflected the light to every possible corner of the kingdom. It was one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen. Though my amazement was cut a little short as we were suddenly surrounded by swordsmen on all sides; they relaxed, thankfully, when they recognized who we were. Right after that, we were ushered quickly to the crystal tower.

Most of the swordsmen stopped outside and allowed us to enter alone, but the girl we met at the gate appeared just at the last moment to push aside the silk curtains and reveal the splendor of the palace.

Stepping into that room made me feel that our own reception hall was quite shabby in comparison. The area was decorated in velvet that felt soft to the touch and the floor was a light colored stone that differed from the walls of the tower. Everything about this place screamed royalty…it really was a magnificent room. The warm red and gold colors were everywhere and showed how much love and care the person who decorated it took to make it look this fantastic. On either side of the rooms were burgundy cushions that lay around a single platform on the back. Seated there, on cushions of their own, were the king and queen of Derris Kharlan. It took me a minute to see Lloyd's features reflected on them. He got most of his looks from his mother, Anna, who had chocolate brown hair and eyes. But the structure of his face and the warm smile he had was inherited from his father, Kratos.

My thoughts stopped there though, as my attention was suddenly focused on the group who sat on the left of the platform. Seles smiled wryly at us from across the hall but I didn't return it as my gaze widened when I saw who else was there. Seated next to Seles was a woman with long, blond hair and piercing green eyes. As she turned to look at me I looked away, afraid of meeting her gaze or seeing the hatred embedded into them like in so many of my people. That was Athena Wilder, current ruler of the nobles. As a simple noblewoman, she might not be as deadly as the Chosen, but it is never good to underestimate someone like her.

Behind Seles and Athena stood two silver-haired guards, one male and the other female. Judging by the features I guessed that they were siblings. They looked at us with the same blue eyes and cold features of dislike. A little apart from the group sat a man and a woman. There was no mistaking the red-head…this was Zelos Wilder.

He was lounged casually on the cushion with his back leaning against the wall. His arm lingered around the shoulders of the blonde next to him as she stared at him lovingly. He didn't bother to look in our direction as he whispered something into her ear that made her giggle madly. Zelos had the build of a man that rivaled any of our fittest ninjas and the…pink…silk shirt he wore was pulled taunt across his chest, just revealing the ruby red Cruxis crystal attached to the base of his neck.

I shook my head quickly to disperse those thoughts but that slight movement from me froze him for a second before he turned his gaze in my direction. The dark, ocean-blue eyes caught my purple ones instantly. I felt as if I was being drawn in by them…mesmerized by them. Those eyes...much colder than Seles, held me in my place for what seemed like an eternity. Only when he broke the contact did I realize that I had held my breath as I walked. My face heated instantly when I realized that he only broke his gaze to scan my figure. Orochi caught that and automatically moved to block him from my view as he escorted me to my seat.

'_I have to make peace with **that**?' _I thought frantically. If he could affect me that strongly from across the room, how will I ever talk to him face-to-face? I would probably slap him if he tried that again…and end all possibility of peace in the process.

The queen held her hand up for silence, a gesture that dragged my attention away from Zelos.

"I know this won't be easy on the two of you," Anna began. "But we are here to make this peace work and for that to happen we need both sides willing to make an effort to be civil."

Orochi grumbled next to me and I shot a look that instantly quieted him. Zelos and Seles did the same for their guards.

The queen turned first to the nobles, "Athena, are you the noble's current ruler?"

Athena nodded but added aloud, "Yes, but my husband is dead. My people won't listen to someone who isn't directly a Chosen. You should address Zelos as our leader."

The chocolate-brown eyes turned to him, "Do you have a wife, Zelos?" she asked while glancing at the woman next to him. The blonde looked pleased that the queen thought as much.

"No, having one would sentence them to death in this war. It's dangerous for a woman to be bound to the Chosen of the nobles. I've already learned that no one is safe if they have a connection to me." he answered, eyes becoming colder than before. I inwardly shivered…an angry noble is not one I would like to be in the same room with. Even if he looked calm, I could still see the anger in his eyes and a bit of something else…sadness? No, that can't be. I must have been mistaken.

Anna nodded sadly, accepting his explanation. Kratos held her hand comfortingly. She turned to my grandfather next. "And you, Saitou? Do you still rule as Chief or is your granddaughter in charge?"

"I am still Chief. But I plan to allow my granddaughter inherit her rightful throne on her nineteenth birthday. You should address her as Chief now." Igaguri said solemnly. He sighed, "She was originally meant to become Chief when she married…but her husband was killed in this war. She still has faith in peace and because of that I think she should be our leader."

Anna nodded again and looked at Zelos and me. "Sheena, Zelos, you both came here for peace. Why did you come in need of our help?"

I spoke out first, "This war has been going on far too long for my people to want to trust the nobles. All they ever think about is war; they've grown accustomed to bloodshed and treachery that they think nothing of peace. Even during these past two weeks we've had difficulty controlling our armies. They would want to revolt if we forced them to accept peace as it is right now."

I was surprised but Zelos agreed on most of the stuff I said, "Even if we all wanted peace, our people would rather fight than be caught off guard. They don't believe ninjas to be anything but liars," I felt Orochi tense beside me, "and even some of my people don't understand why I want this peace."

Anna sighed and looked over at Kratos. They talked quietly for a few minutes before the king spoke to both of us.

"You are saying that your people doubt your sincerity and the other side's sincerity," he paraphrased. "If you set an example that shows you are both willing to make this peace your people will eventually follow you. The question is, how much are you willing to give for this peace?" Kratos asked fixing me with his gaze.

My mind raced through the battlefields, the faces of my dead friends, my family, the crimson blood, Helios and how he died, Haku…all were memories I would not want another child to be tainted with. I did not want the next generation to remember the bloodshed, the suffering, or the lost. I want them to be happy. I want them to live so that I would never again hold another dead child in my arms.

So I answered, "Everything."

A breath later, Zelos echoed my reply with, "Anything."

Anna took over at this point, "When you have hatred, you need to start with the heart to mend it. Similarly, when there is a rift between people, the only way to bridge the two is to start at the center." She looked over all of us sadly.

I glanced quickly at Zelos to see if he understood what she meant. His eyes narrowed slightly but that was all.

"You came to us for advice and all we can give you is this: The only way to mend a rift is to sew the two sides together, into one. Sheena, Zelos, you both claim to be willing to give up everything, anything, to stop this war. Never ask your people to do something you would never have the courage to do." She looked at Zelos for a long while. "If you want peace, start between the two of you."

"The best advice we can offer you is: Join the royal families. If you are willing to trust each other then Sheena, take Zelos as your husband. Zelos, take Sheena as your wife." Kratos said aloud for the whole hall to hear.

The blonde next to Zelos and Orochi were the first to jump up and protest. My grandfather, Athena, and Seles shouted out a heartbeat after. But only Zelos' voice stood above the others shouting, "This is an absurd idea!"

My own voice failed me as I tried to make my objections. My hands instinctively clutched my purple dress as I tried to clear my head. How could they suggest such a thing? Ninjas and nobles were just too different…how could they think we would tolerate one another's company much less convince our people that this was not forced?

Kratos held up his hand for silence as the servants tried to calm us down. They had to coax Athena and Orochi to sit back down.

Anna's voice was soft, almost sad, as she asked, "If you are unwilling to make amends, then how can you expect your people to do so? As I said, set an example." There was a brief pause, "Stay the night and think about our words. Dismissed…all of you." she said wearily.

"But, wait please—"

Just like that, we were barred from the hall. Lloyd, of course, stayed behind to talk to his parents about his upbringing at our kingdom. He at least, wouldn't be left unsatisfied by the visit. Guards ringed us on all sides and gave us no other option than to follow them docilely to our rooms. I was glad when I learned I would have one all to myself. I needed some time to be alone right now…I did not want to dwell on the prospect of marrying that noble, but if doing so would end this gruesome war, wouldn't the sacrifice be worth it? I never thought of myself as a naturally selfish person but not taking the queen's advice and choosing to discard it carelessly is beyond selfish, lower than it in fact. She was right; if I truly wanted this peace I would have to set an example for my people, I couldn't be selfish now.

My thoughts were interrupted once by Orochi checking up on me. Only after making sure I was fine did he calm down.

"Are you sure you're alright with this arrangement?" he asked.

I nodded, fearing my voice would waver if I tried to answer.

He sighed, like a defeated man, "I'm sorry for the outburst earlier today…it's just that I don't think they really see how different our clans are. You know I care about you…I mean, your safety." he added hastily not meeting my eyes, "I always have and I would hate for that noble to get anywhere near you. So please be careful." A pause and then, "Goodnight, Sheena." before he closed the door.

"Goodnight, Orochi." I called softly.

I knew he wouldn't go far though, even with Derris Kharlan's guards positioning themselves in front of my door, he would stay by my side until the end. I hoped it would never come to that.

I laid on the bed the king and queen provided me with and stared at the candle next to me…mesmerized by the glow of the flame. '_Would a union fan the flames of hatred or quench it?' _I mused to myself and sighed. _'Only time will tell…'

* * *

_

_ACG: Well did ya' like it? Oh, just so you know...that blonde with Zelos is going to end up being Hilda. But I repeat: no matter what pairing it may seem at first, this story is going to be Sheelos. Heh, my sister suggested I remind you every chappy but I'll spare your senses and do it every so often! _

SharinganNinja: _Sorry! But :P to you anyway:D_

Katandshadow:_ THANK YOU! Hehehehe, I'm so glad you reviewed! XD_

Luigi III: _Hehe, I'm glad you think this is great! Thank you so much for your review! I hope you continue reading! (tell your friends! .:wink wink:.) :D_

_ Well after today I won't be here quite so often since I'm going on vacation this week and then school starts right after...bummer. I hope to get a lot of reviews for this story, so please contribute! Please? Well...laters!_


	4. Midnight Visit

_Hello! Hehe, I changed my name to CopyCatShinobi! Don't ask me why...I don't really know myself but I like this change. Well hope ya' all like this chappie!_

_I don't own anything! _

* * *

A chill down my spine and the moving curtains announced his presence even before a figure stepped through the windows. I fought against my instincts to run and hide; I would not show my enemy that I was a coward even if he did come to kill me.

"What do you want?" I asked quietly. I would not shout for my guards unless I knew he was here to kill me for sure. I can take care of myself.

My heartbeat rose instantly and I fought to contain the panic that seeped through my veins. Instinctively, I went into a defensive crouch and watched every move he made. Thoughts raced through my head and I instantly honed in on one. Zelos could not be stupid enough to kill me in Derris Kharlan.

Right?

I could not read his expression as he collapsed gracefully on one of the large cushions by the table. "I think it's time for me and you to have a little talk. Sit down, Sheena. I'm not going to seduce you with my sexiness if that's what your thinking." he said slyly, giving me a…reassuring…smile.

Stiffly, I sat across from him, feeling my face redden at his suggestion. He had only been in the room for about five seconds and he was already talking as if we knew each other for a long time. I felt my heartbeat slow slightly but I still felt the pounding in my temples. "Talk?" I repeated weakly.

"We were thrown out of the hall quite abruptly," he explained, "and the same will probably happen tomorrow if we don't discuss this ahead of time."

"What is there to discuss?" I asked more confidently. "I think you already made it clear that you don't agree with the queen's advice." I crossed my arms and waited for him to make the next move.

"And you do?"

"I-…" I had automatically tried to answer yes, but thinking back to the first time I had heard her predicament made me stop. I shook my head and tried again, always watching that red-haired noble out of the corner of my eye, "I don't exactly agree with it, but she obviously gave us that advice for a reason. It would be wise…to at least consider it or if not, come up with a better alternative."

Zelos smirked. He actually smirked at my reaction. I don't understand why but that lazy, arrogant, smile of his made my blood boil. For the hundredth time that day, I actually considered beating that smile right of his face with some of my moves, '_The ninja cards I've worked on should do it quite nicely…'_ I thought, mentally smiling at the temptation.

"A sensible observation, Sheena." he said as if giving a compliment. I hid myself behind my reserve when I realized I have been showing too much of myself to the "enemy" in question. "But I still stand by my reaction. If she really knows how our people feel about each other, she wouldn't have proposed this preposterous notion of a union." A pause. "But…I think it does have some potential."

There were no words to express my emotions at that moment, though I am sure they bordered between pure terror and helpless fascination.

"And you came to me in order to…?"

"See what I was getting myself into." he answered.

Oh, that made me mad. "And what _do_ you thing you are 'getting yourself into'?" I asked irritably, wanting to figure out what point Zelos was trying to make before it went too far. There surely had to be some hidden meaning behind those elegant words of his.

For the second time that day, his gaze flickered down my form. "I'll be honest with you, Sheena. If it was just your body, I would agree to this proposition _very_ quickly." A blush rose to my face the same time his eyes acquired a certain resigned look about them. "But…your mind also comes as part of the deal—and that is a part of you I had yet to fathom despite years I'd spent musing over it."

I blinked. _Years?_ This sent a slight chill down my spine. There shouldn't have been _any_ time for him to muse over my mind. I was about to point that out when he continued again.

"I thought I understood you once. Beautiful, arrogant, blind to all suffering around you…heh, because of those traits, I had almost learned to hate you. I'm sure you must have grown up the same. But when I heard that you, of all people, had knelt beside my dying brother and sang to him while he passed into the world of the dead, I thought that maybe someone like you did have a heart after all." he said that all in such a casual matter as if he was commenting on the weather. Still, with each word that he spouted, the capacity of my anger meter went up notch by notch. I was so worked up that when he shifted in his seat, I jumped up. My reaction froze him as he registered the reason of my fear or in my mind, my anger.

"Damn it, Sheena! I'm not here to hurt you!" he said nearly shouting in impatience. His posture still made him look collected and cool but when I looked back at his sapphire eyes they held the same anger I had in mine.

"I'm sorry I'm having trouble trusting someone who killed countless numbers of my people!" I spat venomously. I re-crossed my arms and sat like a child who had been denied his favorite treat.

He slammed his fist down on the arm of the chair. "Trust me Sheena, if I wanted you dead you wouldn't be standing here with me right now. I've never had trouble slipping past your guards. Why do you think I would have even bothered to set up this meeting if I could have broken into your room and smothered you with that Chinese silk pillow you keep at the foot of your bed!" His blue eyes flashed dangerously, daring me to contradict him.

I could only stare at him and whisper faintly, "_What?_" Goddess. This had to be a dream. It had to be. How on earth was he able to sneak into my _room!_

It was obvious he was pretending to misunderstand when he said, "Oh, you mean the one with the white dragons flying over a purple sky? The one with velvet trim? Beautiful, obviously handcrafted—"

"Who told you about that?" I asked calmly, my fear and anger blended perfectly to create my well-practiced shell.

"About what?" he exclaimed aloofly. "About the silk pillow or the ancient oak chest it sits on?" He lifted his gaze to meet mine and I held it. "Or maybe you're talking about the wool blanket you use in colder weather or the Chinese screens you use in the summer."

It took all of my courage to squeak, "How…?" I couldn't continue further as my voice lodged in my throat.

"I've been there." came the nonchalant reply. "I've seen it—this Temple you ninjas have as your stronghold. It isn't the easiest place to sneak into…but it is manageable. Your people are so used to land based attacks you hardly ever look up. I nearly got myself caught the first time but luckily I found the servant staircases." He paused to chuckle, "You don't even keep your door locked, Sheena."

_Oh, I will now you pervert..._

Finally, he lowered his gaze and I let out the breath I'd been holding. When I felt my voice would not waver I stated, "You're making this all up." There was no possible way he could have gotten past the Anbu guards posted on the fifth floor. They would have seen him for sure when he past the halls.

"Do you really think so?" Zelos sounded amused. "The first time I saw you, I was sixteen. I had just lost the first of my brothers in a ninja attack. Someone told me you had turned fifteen that day. For your birthday, my brother died. I rode almost all afternoon through the woods. By midnight, I found myself at your bedside. I had meant to kill you."

My anger flared briefly. I did not like how he made it sound like my fault. "And why didn't you? You could have ended this dispute long ago." I had gotten up and was pacing before I managed to calm myself down enough to stop.

Zelos sighed, "Sit down, Sheena. Do you have any idea how beautiful you are? The first time I laid eyes on you I thought that a goddess had somehow given you her likeness." He closed his eyes, as if picturing a long-ago memory. "You were wearing a black silk robe with a red satin bow. I assumed you had fallen asleep before preparing for bed." His eyes opened again and when he looked at me, it was as if he were picturing me in that outfit again. "I was young and I haven't killed anyone yet. I didn't want to start by destroying something as exquisite as you. I was so mesmerized by your presence that I reached out to touch your cheek."

His story was so enticing that it trapped me. It trapped me within it so deep that when he brushed his fingers over my cheek I could think of nothing but of how cold his hands felt. They felt like the soft stroke of a falling snowflake. Even this skin-to-skin contact with my enemy could not pull me from his spell.

"But you pulled away from me in your sleep and revealed the slight gash on your cheek. Your arm had another cut, as if you were in a fight." When he spoke of them he traced the phantom injuries that had healed long ago. I suddenly knew the time he spoke of. It was the day Batoushi was killed protecting me. Only the presence of the Anbu members and some defensive tactics Orochi taught me had saved my life.

I was just about to recall more when Zelos' voice broke through my thoughts, "At that moment all I wanted to do was take you into my arms and comfort you, but you had already pulled away from my touch once. I didn't want to frighten you further so I left and told myself that I hated you." He trailed his fingers through my hair lightly, careful enough not to pull me to far from the enticing story. "But it wasn't true. How could someone hate you for being powerless to stop the fighting? You were just as powerless as I was."

"Why are you telling me all this?" I asked, noticing how far away my voice sounded.

Zelos went on his knees and his sudden closeness brought me back to reality and the danger he posed from this position. Only the way I sat prevented me from jumping away and plunging the kodachi into his heart or sliding my cards over his throat. I mentally cursed myself for letting my guard down.

"Because you didn't start this war, Sheena, and neither did I. You know just as well as I that this has gone on for far too long with too much bloodshed to be accounted for. It's now meaningless to fight and our people are fighting a meaningless cause. They do not know what else there is to do. Their leaders fight, the people fight, when the leader is killed the people do what they can to take revenge. It doesn't end." His hand grasped mine as if he couldn't help but reach out. "My mother is pregnant with another kid. When she announced this to Seles and me she was white with terror. A moment like that should bring joy…but all it did was revive an old memory of a ninja plunging his sword through my older sister's belly; killing the child along with her. I do not want that to happen to my mother or for another sibling to be lost." I started to speak but he quieted me by putting his finger on my lips. "You don't need to apologize for something you had no control of." He paused and touched my cheek again softly, "I am going to the hall tomorrow evening. My mother, sister, or my guards would not be there to argue with me. I hope you'll be there and you'll listen to what she has to say. Her advice…it might work but you would have to give the idea a chance."

I hesitated. Giving this marriage a chance was just as risky as giving suicide a chance. But wouldn't I die for my people if there was even a slight flicker of peace to be gained?

"Please, Sheena, you have to trust me on this one. You sang to my brother of peace and hope. I can't believe that same person isn't willing to risk her life to solve our differences and give her people a chance to live in harmony. I won't believe that you aren't as desperate as I am for those things to come true. Just…try…please."

Somehow I found myself nodding. "I will…try." I struggled to dismiss the question of how Zelos knew the details of his brother's death. He ignored my hesitation.

"Thank you." He leaned forward so suddenly and planted a light kiss on my cheek that I accidentally let out a gasp louder than necessary.

Though the noise was still relatively quiet it was still enough to bring two guards running into my room.

Zelos tensed and backed away from me. Gathering himself together he tried to appear harmless but I could tell he was trying to devise an escape route…one that would come to blows if necessary. Instantly, I stepped between him and my guards before this got any farther than the death glares they sent over to each other, though Orochi tried to stop me.

"There's no trouble here. I was just about to escort Zane out, anyway." I said sending Orochi a look not to question me.

Zelos relaxed a bit but having my "enemy" behind me was causing my skin to crawl. I hoped he wouldn't try anything stupid.

"Zelos?" I called lightly, as if addressing a long-time friend. I gestured to the door elegantly.

"Thank you for speaking to me at such a late hour, Sheena." he answered smoothly, voice as light as my own, not portraying any of the emotions from earlier.

When he moved forward I couldn't help but notice how close his hand lingered by his sword. He was definitely ready to fight if he had to. Unfortunately, my guards noticed the same thing. They tensed but didn't move, seeing that I was caught in between them. That fact almost made me refuse his offered arm. But I looked into his blue eyes and still saw the hope he held for peace in them. I swallowed my fear and forced myself to accept.

The guards stepped back to allow us to pass, though Zelos still had to push past Orochi on his way out. For the first time in my life, I saw Orochi direct someone with a look of pure anger. When Zelos caught his glare he wrapped an arm around my waist and kissed me again.

I was too shocked to speak much less respond. In the time it took me to blink and Orochi to stride forward with murder in his eyes, Zelos had already nodded us goodnight and disappeared down the hall.

Orochi watched him leave as he demanded, "Sheena, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. He just wanted to talk about our meeting tomorrow. Don't worry…he was polite."

Orochi turned and looked at me skeptically, reminding me that receiving a kiss from anyone but my husband was not considered "polite."

I scowled at him, "He was being polite until you provoked him!"

"I…see." he said, but he did not sound too convinced.

Frustrated with Orochi's attitude I turned around and headed back into my room. Childhood friend or not, I will not justify my actions or Zelos'…especially if my guard still held suspicions over my words. Behind me I could hear him order one of the ninjas to inform my grandfather while he followed me inside.

"Sheena, wait! I'm sorry about earlier…I put you in danger when I got into that glaring match with that noble. He could have killed you at any time. I should have thought it through first. But when I saw him grab you and how close you were to death, I realized that I would have been powerless to stop him. He may have visited you with the act of a harmless monarch but he is still one of the most dangerous men alive. I don't know what I would do if…you died…"

I sighed and hugged him gently, ignoring the fact that he tensed a moment before returning the hug. "Orochi…thank you for watching over me. I don't deserve it." In his arms I was happy to abandon my reserve, even for just a moment. Chances like this don't come too often in our kingdom; the reserve restricts us from even having this simple comfort.

"Sheena—"

"I'm sorry for scaring you like that." I continued, interrupting him before he could finish. "You don't need to worry about what went on in this room. Nothing but simple talk passed between us—no threats. The two of us only talked about the possibility of ending this stupid war."

Orochi nodded. "Sheena, I—"

He broke off, backing away from me and standing at attention as my grandfather walked in, his purple eyes clouded and worried.

"Sheena, are you alright?" my grandfather asked as he scanned the room for any signs of Zelos. "Did he hurt you?"

I sighed, suddenly exhausted by all the events of the day. "I'm fine, grandpa. He only came to talk, nothing else. Can we please discuss this tomorrow? I would like to be fully awake when I talk to the queen."

"What did he need to discuss with you while in your private chambers?" Igaguri asked, ignoring my last comment.

"Well, he was afraid that if he did not speak to me ahead of time, the meeting would go the same as it did today. You know that without proper contact we don't have a chance of negotiating for peace."

He looked at me sadly before saying, "It is exactly because of this contact that I'm taking you back to the Temple. If he could slip into your room undetected without the slightest bit of trouble, what is there to say that he won't do it again and kill you in your sleep? I'm sorry Sheena, but there is too much at risk to stay here right now."

"Grandpa!"

"I'm sorry, but there will be not discussion beyond this point." he motioned a guard over, "Please send the king and queen our apologizes." He looked at me again, "Pack your things, Sheena. We leave tonight."

I looked down and closed my eyes, "Yes, sir."

* * *

Winged Dancer: _Hehe, I'm just happy you're still reading this at all! You really think I did a good job with Seles? Yay! I had some difficulty portraying her because I felt she was a little off...oh, well. And yay again! You're getting Hawksong! Sry, I'm kinda hyped up on Coca-Cola right now. Hehe, Mithos in Martel...wow that would've scared me so badly. Oh, and I'm trying my best to shape the chars personalities to the game...for the most part, they actually fit the positions they're in but I know in the back of my mind that they are off a bit. Thanks for your review!_

Minki: _Thank you for reviewing! I've always wanted these two to get married and I thought that this idea was pretty fun! Please continue reading!_

lugiamania: _I agree! It's a lot more fun to toy with them indirectly! Thanks so much for reading, hope you continue!_


	5. Dreaming

_Well, here I am again with the next chapter. I hope you'll all like this one as well! Now here there will be another interaction between Sheena and Zelos...a bit interesting really._

Disclaimer:_ I do not own ToS or Hawksong though I really wish I did._

* * *

Though I was angry for our sudden departure and missed opportunity to make peace, I could understand why my grandfather protested accepting the proposal of the Queen. In our society, the women were often promised to her future husband right after birth. They would grow up together and eventually build a trust between them. The male raised to be a protector and guide while the female would developed an unwavering trust in him. He would be a complete gentleman, accepting her own strength yet protecting her from the harshest in our world at the same time.

Batoushi had been the son of two well respected shinobi in our village. By his position as my husband, I was closer to him that anyone else. I wished he were here right now…he could have helped me figure out a way to stop this war.

I tried not to think about the things I could not change while I prepared to take my rightful position in less than two months. During the first two weeks I went to my lessons and trained with the Anbu unit. I had always used Orochi's excuse for my learning to defend myself as an explanation for my long absences from the Temple. Though I was not as good as the others, I could still surprise them with some alternations with my fighting style. While the others usually practiced hand-to-hand combat and sword practice, I practiced less on swords and more on fighting physically and with my cards. The cards were my own invention of fighting style. I used my chakra, or my physical and spiritual energy, to make them float and swing with the motion of my hands. The soldiers often find it amusing to see me practice with such a unique style, though they believe that this kind of technique should only be used for entertaining children.

My grandfather always approved of my learning to fight but he disapproved of my going into the battlefields because of the dwindling number of his grandchildren. He wanted to watch them grow up…not die in his arms.

Half a month went by before I was approached by a young girl. She was slender and well built with two pink pigtails sticking out from either side of her head. The anger in her blue eyes was the only emotion visible in this girl and it told me why she had come to meet me. I assumed something horrible had happened to her family to cause this "emptiness" about her…if this were true, she wouldn't be the first.

"Miss Fujibayashi." she greeted me monotonously. She half curtsied before she continued. "My name is Presea Combatir, milady. I spoke to the Chief earlier today and he referred me to you. With your permission, I would like to join the Anbu unit."

I gazed at her sadly, not surprised. Many warriors about her age have come to me and asked to join. They were all about this age when they went into battle…and when they died. Such is a ninja's way, living for the battle and little else.

"Do you have any training, Presea?" I inquired.

"A little, milady." the girl responded. As we talked some more, I sized her up, noting that the training she had didn't include the formal posture of a ninja who was ready for anything to happen. "My sister taught me what she could." The words _before she died_ hung after the sentence like a cloud.

I sighed; many soldiers had joined the Anbu unit for reasons very much like Presea's. "Follow me, and you'll present yourself to the leader for evaluation. If your skills prove to be adequate enough, he will assign your position in the group." I eyed the giant metal axe she held in her hand, her choice of weapons was odd indeed. Normally, an axe isn't among the armaments that ninjas take into battle. Swinging a weapon like that would cost valuable time in the battlefield…time she couldn't afford to waste because it couldn't compete with a noble's speed. I hoped that when she used that against Orochi…she was prepared for disappointment. However, if she proved to be good enough still, there was a chance that she could join one of the other groups.

I escorted her to the training grounds where the squad was training on hand-to-hand combat. As Orochi noticed my entrance, he walked over while examining the girl beside me.

"Are you looking for me, milady?" he asked.

"Yes…Presea Combatir would like to join the Anbu unit if you have a position open for her." I told him, gesturing for her to move forward.

When he took in her pink hair and blue eyes his brow scrunched up as if he were trying to recall a memory. "Combatir…? I believe I've had the pleasure of meeting your sister Alicia."

Presea smiled, though it did not reach her eyes. It was a sad smile, one that told me that even if she accepted the fact that her sister was gone, she would never let it go. She ran purely on revenge and it wouldn't be settled until she had killed every last noble on earth. "You saved her life once. She was quite fond of that memory. I'm surprised you remembered."

"She is quite a little soldier. Quick on her feet." Orochi mused.

"She was." came the monotonous reply.

"Ah, I'm sorry for your loss." he said, bringing that topic to a close. "Come this way and we will test your skills." Presea followed him silently to the weapons rack.

As he reached for two blunt swords, Presea stopped him by saying, "Excuse me, but with your permission, I would like to use my own weapon." She held up that giant axe I saw earlier and presented it to Orochi. He briefly inspected it and looked at her skeptically, probably thinking the same I had earlier.

"I know my disadvantages, sir. With a weapon like this, my chances look to be less than 20 percent. But I'd prefer to use this above all else." Presea said, looking at him steadily with those blue eyes. "This is my sister's memento to me…I want to be able to remember her when I fight on the battlefield."

Orochi sighed, "If you wish…" He picked up a blade for himself. "But if you become a warrior you must remember that you have a duty to protect your Chief. If by using this weapon you endanger them even more I suggest you forget about joining this unit. You are a warrior and you will eventually go onto the field to kill another person, I hope you are prepared."

Presea lowered her eyes, but I don't think it was from the prospect of murder. "I apologize, but I can hardly call these nobles _people_."

Orochi nodded without argument. It wasn't unusual to get someone with this way of thinking. Our whole educational system was set up so that hate for the nobles was the basic framework for all soldiers—adult or children. But as a leader, Orochi still had to ask, "If I ordered you to retreat from the battlefield, will you retreat?" Presea stared at him coldly, anger seeping into her eyes once again. "I cannot allow you to join this unit if you insist on defying my orders." he told her sternly.

"Does this unit usually retreat?" she asked icily. I could almost feel that deadly hatred being unleashed, though I suspected it was all mostly anger or disgust at the very idea of running away.

Orochi turned to look at me quickly before answering, "Our main priority is to protect the Chief and his heirs. If a battle becomes too dangerous, it is our task to get them out of enemy sights…even if it means leaving. We serve no purpose for the Chief if we die for our own pride. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir." Presea responded, the anger draining from her eyes. She was not caught off guard though as Orochi brought his blade up. She had responded to his move by swinging her axe quicker than I would have imagined, narrowly missing his exposed throat. He only just saved himself by leaning back.

Coming around for a second swing, Presea caught the edge of his blade. After a few minutes of struggling for control, Presea reached behind her back and pulled out a much smaller axe. She swung it at Orochi and forced him to jump back, leaving both her weapons free to attack. Presea charged in and soon they were involved in a flurry of activity…almost too fast to follow.

Presea was much quicker with that giant axe than her slight, petite figure suggested. It was shocking that such a young girl could control the weight of her weapon to her advantage and keep up with the excellent speed Orochi was setting for her. I could tell right away that he was using more effort than he normally would with beginners. I glanced around me and noted the number of onlookers gazing admiringly at the fight. It was incredible indeed.

The fighting in front of me stopped as Presea and Orochi stood facing each other from opposite ends of the "ring." A second later, she threw her smaller axe straight at his head…hitting him right between the eyes. The crowd gasped and Presea stood there shocked.

"That wasn't my intention…" she started, but the figure of Orochi in front of her blew up in a puff of smoke and a block of wood fell to the ground in his place. Presea tensed and pivoted…all in time to have a blunt blade pressed against her throat.

"You're dead, Presea." Orochi stated calmly. "You have some good moves. Next time, don't be fooled by the art of substitution…the enemy might not have this ability but you need to be prepared for any surprises. Care to try this again?"

She smiled wearily. "Yes, sir."

Sparring again, Orochi was careful to assess Presea's offensive and defensive combat skills. I knew she was in good hands as evening fell, so I excused myself and headed to the second-level court.

The market, like the rest of the kingdom, was bursting with gossip over the noble's latest attempts at peace. Ballads, speeches, and embellished stories were buzzing all around the square, attempting to provide an explanation for this "madness" the nobles had tried to convince us of. The idea that they were actually honest was never even considered.

I entered the courts after most of the younger members had retired for the evening and sat down close to the back. I wanted to listen to all the gossip that the wiser members of our clan were not comfortable speaking about with younger ears around. Orochi would usually come in at this time and draw attention to me so that I may not hear conversation deemed inappropriate for my ears. To my satisfaction, he was late in coming and soon people began to forget I was there since I was not seated at the head of the table.

I began to hear tidbits of information about our visit to Derris Kharlan coming in slow strings on my end of the court. They discussed how scandalous it was that Zelos was able to kiss me in front of two ninja warriors without being stopped. My cheeks flushed upon hearing that and though speculations about his motives and the slowness of the Anbu unit's response were a bit strong, I realized that most of the details of that night were in fact accurate. It made me wonder how many other stories were true…

"Sheena."

I jumped at Orochi's voice behind me. I was so engrossed with the murmur of conversation that I did not hear him sneak up behind me.

"Considering how early you rise in the morning, I would be thoughtless not to point out how late it is getting." In other words, he had no authority to force or order me from the court but he had no intention of letting me stay here and fill my head with meaningless banter either.

So, not wanting to vex him, I allowed him to escort me to my room. Walking down the hall, I glanced at all the empty rooms surrounding mine. These had once housed all of my family: my grandfather, grandmother, my parents, my sister, and my brother. Now, they hung heavy in silence…a constant reminder of my loneliness.

I bid Orochi goodnight; then my mind drifted to Zelos' speech again, as it has been doing ever since we came from Derris Kharlan. Is it possible he was honest? I could not help fearing him for being the Chosen for the reason that his gaze made my blood chill and his Cruxis crystal gave him power beyond human comprehension. It's a wonder we survived this long. Yet, despite all these dangers, I hoped desperately that he really wanted peace.

I slipped out of the slacks and purple robe I had worn for the evening, and slipped into my favorite white nightgown. The material itself made me feel as if I lay in a cloud…it was a small comfort, but I needed it.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Dreams slid into my mind so slowly that I had no recollection of ever falling asleep.

Nightmare chased nightmare, and eventually I found myself lying in the blood covered dirt of a battlefield. I was being restrained by two guards as I fought desperately to go over to my sister's side. They tried to soothe me, but I brushed off their kindness and only focused on my injured sister.

I was dreaming, I realized.

My sister had died long ago, when I was barely ten years old.

Still, the smell of blood was so strong…

I struggled to wake, but only succeeded in throwing myself into another cursed nightmare. I felt a noble's sword bite into my shoulder; I saw an eleven year old Orochi—armed with only a bloody dagger from his father's hand—protect my eight year old self…I screamed, trying to throw myself at the approaching noble and change history, though in reality, he already bore the sword scars on his skin.

This time, instead of being knocked out, I was stabbed in the gut by the enemy's blade. I fell, moaning in pain, but at the last moment Batoushi caught my hand and dragged me back to my feet. I looked up, and saw past the cold exterior to glimpse the concern and affection in his eyes.

I loved him, but I knew this was all a dream. I missed Batoushi so much that it felt good to see him, even if it wasn't real…

Then, he pushed me behind him, twisting around so he took the knife aimed at me.

After that, Helios Wilder lay in front of me dying slowly, with Orochi comforting him as I had done. I stood up as I had not done in real life and walked away. The dream phantom called after me, telling me to stay, but I couldn't see all my loved ones dying. Not again.

And then Zelos Wilder appeared, sapphire eyes pinning me in place. "Please don't scream." he pleaded.

_Was I ever going to wake up?_

I never could have done so in real life, but in the dream I pushed him away and nearly shouted, "What do you _want_?"

Zelos winced and his gaze flickered over to the door. "I should think you would know the answer to that." he stated simply.

This was ridiculous. In every dream I ever had, it always reverted to violence and pain; I wondered when the killing would start. It was not unusual for my dreams to tread this path; it had been like this for years. One lucid nightmare would always be followed by another one until morning, but up till now they had always ended when Zelos Wilder appeared. Now that I had seen him, spoken to him, my mind had more ammunition for nocturnal torments.

Zelos watched me quietly, his expression wary.

"You don't look dangerous enough to have my grandfather drag me out of Derris Kharlan in the middle of the night." I commented to the specter.

The real Zelos Wilder scared me, but this one, the simple phantom of my dream, did not intimidate me nearly as much. He reminded me of Batoushi; they had both worn a mask that was emotionless and numb to pain, but beneath it I suspected lay a fragile warrior who was merely tired of the war.

"I don't?" Zelos purred, a glint of amusement shining in his sapphire eyes.

I ignored him as I got up and paced. I wondered if I screamed, would Orochi come and wake me up? Or would this nightmare slow and mock me until I choked on the silence?

"Sheena, are you alright?" Zelos asked, the first hint of concern showing from the frown he now wore. He stood up and watched helplessly as I continued to pace.

"Is there a reason I should be?" I spat angrily. "All I want is _sleep_. I don't want to dream, because all I see are the people I've lost. I don't want to smell the stench of death and decay and rotten blood. I don't want to hear the wet sputter of someone trying to breathe past pain. I don't want to see dying _children_ whenever I close my eyes.

"But I am the next Chief," I said quietly, deflating after my little bout of anger, "and once I am, that will be my entire life. War. Death. Pain. And _I don't know how to stop it._"

For a brief moment the arrogance was gone from his expression as he regarded me with something that looked like respect.

"If I knew how to grant that wish," he finally said, voice soft, "I would have done it long ago before I lost my family, lovers, and friends. I would have done everything in my power to save them if I could. And now we both want peace; I can't believe there isn't a way to manage something."

I caught him sizing me up, gaze flickering up and down my form. My cheeks burned. "Perhaps there _is_ more to you than what I see, Sheena." he mused aloud. "Much more than that emotionless ninja who hides behind her reserve and resists my charm..."

Then Zelos reached out to me and gently caressed my cheek. Soon his hand threaded its way through my hair and the other around my waist as he kissed me, this time not hesitant in the face of my recoil or hurried to avoid a kunai from the Anbu unit.

The sensation of his lips lingering over mine was startling; the light pressure of his body as he held me against himself was unexpected. He broke the kiss at the same time he pressed something into my hand.

"Tomorrow evening, I'll make sure to post guards at my door who are loyal to me and will let you in safely." Zelos said intensely. I was barely able to follow him as I felt myself beginning to slip into the next dream; I cringed from the prospect, I knew it would be much bloodier than this one. "We can't meet like this in the open—your guards are already prepared to kill me as it is—but I have enough control over my castle that we can make plans there…if you'll come."

I nodded, closing my fingers over the object he had given me.

He held my hand up to his cheek and kissed it, before he crossed my room and headed over to the balcony. I had a vague picture of him spreading his wings and flying away.

Then I sat down to look at what Zelos had pressed into my hand, but before I could finish uncurling my fingers, the scene changed and I was once again engulfed in nightmares.

* * *

_Okay, how did ya' like it? Oh, and before I forget...I heard that we weren't supposed to respond to the reviews in our stories anymore but I looked at the main page and it doesn't mention anything about it. I dunno what's going on. So I guess this'll be my last response to you guys. If I'm wrong, would somebody please notify me? Thanks.  
_

lugiamania- _Hehehe, well he is restrained isn't he? Heh, I tried my best to capture some of his personality while mixing it with the character from the book but it turned out a lot more serious that I wanted. Oh well. We need a few more "serious" Zelos stories. :) Thanks for your support! _

Winged Dancer- _lol. I always stop reviewing for stories, too. It's just that I run out of compliments to give them when I'm sure their bored to death from hearing the same things over and over again. Hehe, I'll take your advice. I like the idea of them being more open once they get "married"...it would actually fit into the plot really nicely. So I'm going to have to give credit to you when I write that part. Thanks so much for everything! XD_

Sheena Fujibayashi- _Heh, I know how you feel about being in band camp and going without a computer for a week. I was in it for a day and even that was a little much. I'm just so happpy that you really like this story! It's really gratifying to know that people out there actually read and like my stories this much! I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations as well. Thank you for reading my fic! XD _


	6. Trust is a Two way Street

_That's right...I'm not dead. :D_

Disclaimer: _I don't really own much...and ToS or Hawksong certainly isn't one of them. Oh, and I don't own anything related to Naruto either. :)_

* * *

**Chapter 6:  
**

I did not visit the market the next day. I was so exhausted that I would have fallen off my seat in court if I went. By midday, however, I was called from my slumber.

I followed the guard up a flight of stairs to my grandfather's room where he was standing quite stoically on his personal balcony. It was open and airy up here, high enough to be able to see the entire kingdom from this position. I could see the villagers from here…they all looked like tiny ants moving through the winding streets of Mizuho. My grandfather was staring down at them calmly, no doubt thinking of children and the people that made up our clan. He resembled a romantic portrait as he stood there, head slightly bowed. His purple eyes were slightly clouded, almost as if he were staring past the scenery and people into the past…when times were much happier. He looked noble and sad…but no less dignified from my point-of-view. I smiled at the thought, but it soon disappeared as he turned around and dismissed the ninja.

"Sheena," he greeted me with a nod of his head. "I have a meeting this afternoon with the shinobi squad leaders. This would be the last one before your coronation and I thought it best that you joined me." I could see he was completely serious about my attending this assembly so I nodded curtly. He acknowledged it and added, "Come, they wait."

--------

As a ninja, I am capable of putting faces to names and matching them with the squad they preside over, but I knew very few of the leaders personally. They had all reported to Orochi, who in turn, would report back to my grandfather or me if there was a problem.

Each of these individual squads were designed to work autonomously…each having a unique set of abilities that the other did not possess. It gives our army a slight advantage when defending our home from the noble's attacks. Usually, all the leaders did not meet together like this unless the Chief requested them to do so; and since the decision for me to inherit early had just been made, I had never before joined my grandfather for one of these meetings.

We descended to the second floor, where a large group of people had been gathered from every level of society. Soldiers now occupied the area the courtiers used and I saw the same haunted expression within each gaze sent my way. Men and women, commanders and simple merchants…they were all involved in the deadly art of demise. Many of them who are still haunted by the images they were forced to induce to their enemies.

I was introduced to each defender and necessary killer before the meeting was allowed to take place. Orochi was not present to my disappointment; he had been the only commander I felt comfortable with. His squad would be out guarding the Temple while the rest met with their Chief.

"Please, sit." my grandfather gestured to the long table. When they were all seated, the conference that I dreaded the most took place…

Karla was the first to speak. "Chief, in the two weeks since you've returned we've trained even more soldiers to join the ranks of the Anbu unit and guard squads. Also a new shipment of enchanted swords has arrived from the samurai lands. We are prepared for anything if the nobles decide to attack."

I grimaced when she spoke of the enchanted swords. These swords were crafted by the best samurai blacksmiths…the enchantment upon them were simple spells to prevent them from being used by a noble or against our clan. Also coated in the blade were traces of our own poisons mixed in with the metal. All ninjas carry an antidote with them at all times…but for the noble caught without it, they suffer the agony of death. These weapons gave us an edge against the enemy who is both stronger and possess greater numbers than ours. We are a dying clan after all, and we need all the advantages we can get.

Karla continued, "I think the nobles are distracted, Chief. Their attacks come less frequent and have all been put down effortlessly. I believe the time to attack is now before they have a chance to pull themselves together and retaliate." Nods of agreement from the other leaders followed her statement.

"I assume you have a plan." my grandfather stated calmly.

She met his eyes boldly for a minute before she spoke, "Because of their obvious disorder, I recommend a direct attack. We won't—"

"No." My voice cut through Karla's. All eyes turned to me disapprovingly. They had all agreed with Karla's views and believed she was right in every way. I continued anyway. "Don't you think there is the slightest chance that the nobles really want this peace?"

As soon as I said the word "peace" I could tell by their guilty looks that they have not even considered it as an option. I saw the fear in their eyes…the utter surrender. Peace was a _myth_ to these people…to these soldiers. They did not hold any belief for something they have never experienced or seen in their lives. All they knew was war, and they did not think that anything else existed outside the battlefield. Yesterday was war, today is war, and tomorrow there would be war. There was no escaping their mindset. They just would not think any other way.

But I didn't want to give in to the idea of hopelessness and defeat like they had. There was still a chance that we could be saved, so appealing more to their rational side I said, "We have tried a direct attack before and they only bring more bloodshed and a rapid decline of our population. Attacking the nobles on their own lands _might _strike them a serious blow…but the cost for us is just too great." I wanted to remind them of our previous attempts. "It took us half the shinobi attack squads and a dozen of the Anbu unit to take down Helios Wilder. And in the meantime, my brother Haku Fujibayashi was killed. This battle was on_ our_ lands. Imagine how many more we would lose in something as treacherous as making a direct attack on _their_ lands." I sighed, "Are you willing to lose a dozen ninjas to the archers they have on their roofs? Its suicide I tell you, and we do not have the hope of causing enough damage to end this war. If you won't consider the idea of them wanting peace, then the nobles certainly have a plan. Attacking their heart would be walking into a trap. As soon as our forces were destroyed, they would take the Temple apart."

Silence greeted my words as they sunk into the hearts of every member present. I could feel the defeat and the surrender thicken the air with despair. I did not want them to give up…nor did I want them to destroy our only hope at peace.

"Do you have an alternative then, Sheena?" my grandfather asked.

_Another plan?_ If only I could have stayed in Derris Kharlan longer—we could have come up with another solution. But my grandfather still feared the dangers Zelos presented on our first visit, so there was no chance of another meeting. And I could not go to Meltokio alone or else I would be shot at before I reached the front gates.

Stalling for more time, I threw my only thoughts out. "Something less direct…something they wouldn't predict." Heh, what wouldn't they predict? We had been bickering for over a thousand years, fighting like two dancers who know one another's moves without thinking. "If we want to attack them directly we need to know exactly what we are attacking. But so far we've never managed to get a spy on the inside—not one who returned anyway."

Karla slammed her fist against the table, "But we need to do something! I do not want to be a sitting duck when the nobles attack us! Isn't it time we risk a bit more? We've always been conservative of our numbers in the past but they've made no difference. We always end up where we started." Murmurs of agreement traveled up and down the table.

In the past, the generations were ruled by groups such as these. But if I did not speak soon, this opportunity would be taken from me. Yet, I did not want to set a date for the slaughter, either.

"I am accepting my position in three days." I spoke in a strong voice; it quieted the murmurs around me. "Give me that time to think. In the meantime, I expect you all to make plans for the attack. It will take you that long to organize the offensive you are talking about. If, by the morning after my coronation, no one has come up with a better plan…I will give you the word to go." I glanced to my grandfather for his reaction.

He nodded. "Three days until your new Chief gives word. Karla, our soldiers are needed here for now…I trust you to lead the attack. You will present the plans to your Chief for her approval after the coronation."

"Yes, sir."

"Dismissed, everyone." Igaguri said wearily after no objections were voiced. "Unless no other plans are decided upon, we will meet here the morning after Sheena's coronation."

I watched as they all leaved, feeling a bit shaken at my own words. In just three days I had to find an alternative to this bloody battle Karla was suggesting. It was pure madness but the other leaders were all desperate to end this war as quickly as possible whether or not we were the ones who won.

Once we were alone, my grandfather said, "You spoke wisely today, Sheena."

"But wise words won't save people's lives if I cannot think of another plan, and I have no other plan." I said bitterly.

He looked at me affectionately as he said, "I don't mean to pressure you Sheena, but I do believe you are ready to take your rightful position as Chief. I'm too old and weary of this fighting. It is up to you young people to continue what us grandparents all strived to protect. In truth, my faith over this situation is not as infinite as it once was. It is the faith of a leader that drives its people and keeps them alive. And you do, still very much possess this faith."

"Oh, grandpa, you're still pretty young yourself." I told him smiling. I didn't want to think about how final his words sounded…like the advice one receives from a deathbed.

Igaguri chucked, "That's very kind of you, dear. But there are those days that I feel that everything we've done is hopeless. You still have dreams, Sheena. I put my faith in _you_, and in what you do. Karla feels the same or else she would not have let you stall her plans for today. She's been planning this offensive since Seles Wilder appeared on our doorstep."

I shuddered inwardly as I thought about how close we had come to charging out to Meltokio this day.

At this moment, my grandfather decided to turn the conversation to a lighter subject. "It occurred to me while you were speaking, that you might have made your choice for your next husband…will you announce it during your ceremony? It would greatly help the morale of your people to see that you are still following the traditional ways of the past."

I nodded reluctantly. Though understanding was one of my grandfather's greatest traits, he and the rest of my people needed to be reassured that the proposal at Derris Kharlan would not come to pass. "I will consider it…"

"Have you given any thought to whom you will choose?"

The question was just a formality, since we both knew the answer was Orochi. He was the only logical choice. His lineage was as pure as my own and as leader of the Anbu unit he was well-respected by all.

"I will give you my decision at the end of my ceremony." I answered vaguely, hoping he wouldn't press the subject farther. Three days was such a short time to come up with a plan and prepare myself for a wedding. "Is there anything else?"

Igaguri shook his head and smiled sadly, "No…but I just wish I could have raised you and your mother in peace. Run with grace, my dear." He nodded a dismissal.

"And you…grandpa."

I did not return to my room after I had left the presence of my grandfather, instead, I went to the library to read some books on our history. I prayed that it would hold the answers to keep me from repeating the same mistakes as my ancestors. One book in particular was written by the brother of our first Chief Kagaya.

Nowadays, no one could read the old Japanese writing anymore, but when I flipped through the pages, I found that some of the paragraphs had been translated.

_**My sister is a beautiful queen. She has seen only fifteen summers of life,**_

_**but she has taken us from famine to abundance,**_

_**and transformed us from a poor village of beggars to an empire to rival the samurai's. They call her the wise one.**_

A bit later another piece was translated.

_**Against my counsel, Kagaya has allowed the nobles into the city.**_

_**Their reputation is not kind, and I do not like their presence inside our gates.**_

_**They say they are only here to trade. **_

_**My sister insists they are as human as we are, and should be trusted as we trust our own.**_

A couple of lines were translated on the next few pages. My gaze was caught upon one I did not wish to read…

…_**In the back. **_

_**She showed them only kindness.**_

_**She treated them only warmly.**_

_**They had nothing to gain.**_

_**Trust a noble to attack just because a trusting back is turned.**_

Chills danced along my spine as I put the book aside. Was I carelessly following my ancestor's footsteps by trusting a noble despite every warning? Was I making the same mistakes?

And most of all…

Was I destined to share the same fate?

* * *

The next two days passed too quickly. The only thing I feel grateful about this is that I had too little time to worry about my nerves. But…it also meant that I did not have enough time to come up with a plan. 

On the morning before the coronation, I found on my bed two gifts. One was from Colette Brunel and the other from the Akatsuki, a shop run by the best jewelry makers in the kingdom. Though they were the best, I only owned one of their masterpieces. The family refused to sell me anything and they were too poor to give it away freely.

I opened the gift from Colette first. Inside I found a beautiful silken dress…and the quality of it made me gasp in wonder. The material was so soft that it seemed to flow across my fingers like water. The color was beautiful as well, it wasn't the usual dark purple I was used to…it was a dark burgundy color that still complemented my hair and eyes. Could this really be the work of that little klutz I grew up with? I smiled to myself as I recognized her signature mark on the hem of my dress. It was an angel's wing, sewn in with matching thread so it sat there discretely.

The necklace I received from the Akatsuki matched the dress wonderfully. A black crystal-shaped stone hung from a golden chain that looked like leaves. The stone itself was surrounded by two tinkling bells and wisps that represented the reign of a new leader. I was honored to be presented with such a gift…it felt as if the people—_my_ people—were finally accepting me as their new Chief. The only other piece I owned from the Akatsuki was a delicate dragon bracelet entwined in vines. If memory served correctly, I believe that bracelet was set with a stone that would match the necklace nicely; I would wear both to the coronation…if I could remember where I put it.

I placed the dress by the foot of my bed and lay the necklace on my dresser. I riffled through my jewelry box in search of the bracelet and when I could not find it there, I rummaged through my trunk and nightstand. Nothing turned up on either surface, but a brief check under my bed revealed something that glinted in the faint light.

I frowned, however, when I realized that I reached not for my golden dragon bracelet, but for something a little larger…….something inset with a large ruby stone…

As I pulled the object out into the light, it took me several long moments to realize what I held…and several more to confirm that I was right.

The ruby stone was connected to a golden plate about the size of my palm. The plate was cut into intricate designs with hooks and swirls that wove around the red gem. Its firm weight in my hand convinced me that this was all _too_ real. I had in my possession the one thing a ninja would never wear or make for any of the royal family…a Cruxis crystal.It sat there mockingly, issuing a silent challenge that I was all too eager to answer.

Without a doubt, this is what Zelos Wilder had pressed into my hand…most likely intended as a symbol of his protection if I ventured into Meltokio. I must have been roused when his presence was made known in my room…and when I was still half-asleep. And of course, if this was real, if I'm not dreaming now—and at the moment I hoped wildly that I was—I had not been dreaming then…

My cheeks flushed at my still fuzzy memory. I recalled my outrageous behavior and the not-to-brief nor chaste kiss he had made to end our encounter.

He had asked me to come to Meltokio and I had agreed; what had he thought when I never made an appearance?

Sweet Martel, he probably thought I had refused his offer to negotiate, his attempt at peace. After the sudden departure from Derris Kharlan, Zelos probably thought my nod had simply been a device to get him to leave, and of course he would not dare to return without knowing whether I had informed the Anbu unit of his presence. They would have posted guards on the servant's stair if I had mentioned his nocturnal visits, and if he tried to return they would kill him on sight.

I knew what I would think, were the tables turned and I was seeking trust from the enemy. For the sake of all my people, for the safety of the Temple, I would be forced to assume the worst: that the nobles were indeed planning to retaliate and unwilling to consider an end to the war.

Even if the nobles had been sincere in their offers of peace, my lack of response would force them to attack before we could.

I could not afford to waste time.

Swiftly, I searched for suitable clothing that would be appropriate for meetings with another monarch but would still not arouse suspicions if I was caught before I could escape. I settled for my formal festival clothes—a silk robe over a white blouse and black slacks. I reached for the kodachi Dirk had made me, but pulled back just in time to remember that I would have to arrive unarmed; just like Seles had done while visiting Mizuho.

Unfortunately, my natural defenses are not as adequate as I would have hoped. Against a real soldier I would be left harmless and unable to defend myself. And with the advantage of having angelic wings at will…any one of them could pick me off before I could shout.

Still, I left the sword where it lay.

There was, as always, a vase of lotuses on a table beside my door. Remembering a signal I had developed with Orochi when we were both children, I moved the vase from the doorway to the top of my trunk. It was a routine we used when I constantly snuck out of the Temple on nights such as this. Of course, I had been doing safer things then…

I hoped that when Orochi saw the flowers, he would remember it and know I had not been abducted. It was the best I could do on such short notice even if it would be sure to worry him. I could not bring myself to tell him face-to-face for it will be sure to result in sending half of my guards to attend me, and even with Zelos' promise of safe passage, I doubt they would let us get far enough when I was flanked with my best guards.

Taking a deep breath, I concentrated my Mana on a technique I had developed to allow me to transport to another place instantly. On cue, purple smoke surrounded me and blocked my vision of the setting sun just outside my balcony. Within moments, I was engulfed and transported across the treetops to my destination.

--------------------

I landed solidly on ground just a few minutes walking-time from Meltokio's grand castle. If I had appeared any closer, I feared that I would be shot on sight.

Of course, Zelos' promise might protect me better on ground, if he had even been honest in the first place. By this time, he probably did not think I was going to answer his invitation. If he had posted his loyal guards, the ones he trusted to greet me, he would have done so on the first days after he had spoken to me. Now…

The woods were too quiet, everything in me screamed to run away as the goosebumps rose on my flesh.

"What do we have here, Genis?" I jumped at the sound of the voice, and turned just in time to see a silver haired woman step out of the forest shadows behind me.

Her eyes glinted coldly as she recognized my linage, a stave as long as she was thrust into my face. A sharp crystal flashed dangerously on the end. I recognized her as one of the guards I saw at Derris Kharlan.

Before I could move, I felt another blade pressed at my back. "What are you doing so far away from the safety of your Temple, ninja?" a male, slightly boyish, voice inquired.

The woman gestured to a nearby tree with her staff; I followed her silent order and stood with my back against the rough bark. The man—or boy—that had been behind me joined her. I could tell by his matching silver hair and cold blue eyes that he was related to the woman.

"I'm trying to reach Zelos Wilder," I attempted to say. "He—"

The woman's staff flashed dangerous close to my throat. "Quiet princess. Genis, take watch while I search her. I do not think she is alone."

The boy took out what appeared to be a toy; it had a ball on the end of a string that was attached to a stick the size of his forearm. As he positioned himself in front of us, I noticed a slight glow of purple around him while he chanted something inaudible. A bush rustled on the left and he swung around and shouted, "Explosion!"

To my horror, the area around the bush was incinerated in bright flames…leaving nothing but a black spot where trees once stood. A rabbit rushed away quickly, it's tail slightly singed.

Both Genis and the woman sighed in relief.

After the body search, which left the woman completely dissatisfied, she checked the base of my throat again. This time, finding the pouch I had hidden Zelos' Cruxis crystal. She passed it to Genis who pocketed it without checking the contents.

I opened my mouth in another attempt to explain myself, but the woman shot me a glare that stilled my breath.

She spun her stave and struck me in the back of my knees with enough force to bruise. I tumbled to the ground, biting my cheek to stop any scream of pain from escaping my lips. "I'm tempted to kill you here, but Zelos would be cross if I didn't let him interrogate you first."

With my wrists bound behind me, I was led by the two guards to the noble's castle. At the front gate, two pairs of eyes followed me before joining the procession.

Four guards for one unarmed ninja? Did I really seem so dangerous to them?

I remembered the way my guards had treated Seles and realized that I was receiving the noble's equivalent to that treatment.

I was led down many stone paved streets that winded their way all over the kingdom and I knew that it was so I would not remember the way out. Finally, two oaken doors came into view just ahead, telling me that I had reached my destination and that there was no going back. The hall we entered was elegantly decorated, but before I could get my bearings, a staff struck me in the back, knocking the wind from my lungs and sending me stumbling to my knees. Only the rough training I had received from my grandfather allowed me to stay upright and not land face-first onto the marble floor.

I attempted to stand but was severely reprimanded for it with a whack across my shoulders. I grimaced but held my own against the pain, keeping my head up even though every cell in my body screamed that this was suicide…it was likely I would never make it out of this castle alive.

"Get Zelos." the woman ordered, keeping her gaze fixed on me. I could feel the waves of hatred radiating off her steadily even though she stood five feet away. I watched her warily but eventually returned my gaze back to the white and gray marbled floor.

The door opened and out waltzed the Chosen with the woman I had seen clutching his arm at Derris Kharlan. The guards smiled and nodded while the two shared a kiss that made a blush creep across my face. No one but me seemed surprised at this display of affection and intimacy.

The silver-haired woman stepped forward from behind me, obviously wanting to end this quickly. Zelos must have seen the movement because he broke the kiss and stepped further into the hall, an arm lingering around the blonde's waist before stepping away. "Raine, what on earth is important enough to—"

He saw me, and instantly fury rose in his eyes; I flinched, waiting for the blow that would finally end this.

"Get your hands off her," Zelos hissed dangerously, moving with the grace I had associated for so long with death. I inwardly cringed and knew this was it…I would die here. However, Zelos simply dragged each guard away from me.

Then his eyes lit on the guard he had addressed as Raine, who was protesting loudly for the treatment of her guards. She was silenced when she saw his anger shining like daggers in his eyes.

Compared to the warmth he had shown only moments before, his voice made me shiver as he asked, "Did you search her?"

"Yes…Chosen." Raine hesitated, choosing to add the formal title. "She had nothing."

Zelos nodded, apparently unsurprised. "Leave."

"But—"

"Leave, all of you!" Again, his anger, though not directed at me, made me cringe in fear.

Raine called to the others and filed out of the room. The blonde Zelos had entered with lingered a while longer.

"I'm sorry, but you leave as well, Hilda." Zelos told her flatly. She pouted but obeyed him silently.

I savored my moment of surprise; if I had told the Anbu unit to leave the room while I attended to Zelos or Seles alone, they would never have obeyed.

I jumped as Zelos dropped to his knees, drawing a knife from his back. For the third time in only a matter of minutes, I was sure I was going to be killed; instead he reached behind me and cut the bonds securing my wrists. This position brought him alarmingly close. As I remembered the last time I had seen him, when I had assumed myself still trapped inside a dream, I realized that he probably saw need for formality.

After the ropes fell away, Zelos asked quietly, "Did they hurt you?" His voice was soft, but still coated with the anger I had seen moments ago.

"Only a few bruises, nothing to worry ab—" I bit back an unlady-like curse as my legs gave out beneath me. Zelos caught me, and as I recoiled from him, it took all his grace to keep us both from falling back to the tiled floor.

His flash of anger caused me to defend his guards. "They did no more than would be expected." I assured him, thinking again of the time his own sister had come to the Temple. "I assume they are your personal guards?"

Zelos nodded once, still visibly simmering, "Their leader, Raine, and her second-in-command, Genis, are brother and sister—two of the fiercest magic users in this kingdom. If I had known you were coming, they would have been the last possible people I would have put on patrol."

"You had no way of knowing," I assured him, attempting to cool his fury. "And your guards had no way of knowing I came peacefully."

Zelos said dryly, "You are more generous than I am."

"Oh, Genis has the Cruxis crystal you gave me." I added now that my terror had subsided enough so that I was able to think. "I had no chance to explain to them."

His face grew hard, "They searched you?"

Puzzled slightly by his reaction, I nodded.

Zelos drew a deep breath before he said, "I'll have a word with both of them later. For now you should sit and rest…you've been hit more than is good for you."

Catching my arm as if the movement was natural, he led me to the smooth oaken table that sat at the back of the hall. I vaguely recalled him offering his arm when Orochi and his guards had found him in my room at Derris Kharlan.

Touching in general was rare among my people, even in such a formal manner. It was believed to portray a weakness to the world, and I had only shown this weakness when I was too grief stricken and exhausted to stand unaided. That was even looked down upon among my kind. I had heard that the nobles were freer with contact, but until now I had never needed to compensate for that particular difference.

Suddenly it occurred to me that I had no idea exactly how far that openness extended. I recalled how he kissed that female, Hilda, and the both times he stole kisses from me. I had thought at the time that he probably thought me to be extremely foolish and trusting not to protest such an action, but perhaps doing so was so natural to him that he had not considered how shocking it would be to his ninja counterpart.

Slightly soothed by this realization, I settled into the chair Zelos offered me, relaxing my body and stretching tense muscles.

"Seles made me wait one more night before I decided you were not going to come." he said as he swung gracefully into a chair opposite of me. His anger was more concealed now, but still visible through his sharp movements. "Thank the gods she did."

"I cannot stay long," I blurted. "My guards are unaware of my presence here or else they would have stopped me with every ounce of their strength." I blushed under his look of surprise. _'And if they ever find out I might as well say goodbye to the outside world...'_ I thought.

His voice sounded resigned as he said, "I forgot how much influence the Anbu unit had regarding their Chief." He shook his head. "Genis never hesitates to point out a situation where I might get myself killed, but the guards never stop a Chosen from doing whatever he wishes." he said quite smugly.

Recalling how Zelos had cleared the guards from the room with little protest, I had no doubts to the truth of his statement. And also recalling his anger, it did not leave me wondering the cause of their obedience.

"You are being named Chief tomorrow, correct?" Zelos asked in an abrupt change of topic.

"Yes." I confirmed, surprised that he knew the details so well. I allowed my expression and tone carry the question, knowing Zelos would answer when he thought appropriate.

He caught the inquiry and explained, "I've people loyal to me who have access to the Temple. They keep me well informed."

I swallowed my unease at the thought of the nobles having spies inside our walls. More unnerving however, was the knowledge that they would have to be a ninja, or else they would have been caught long before now. Zelos might have been able to sneak around the Temple at night through flight, but it would be impossible to follow my daily activities without the ability to stalk silently and emotionlessly through the crowd.

"And who are these ears of yours?" I asked, unable to keep my eyebrow from rising.

"If we manage to end this damn war I'd be happy to introduce you to them." he said smiling, but the challenge in his voice told me that he would keep them in place if we didn't.

I had always been aware that Zelos' attempt at peace might be a ruse to cover some deeper scheme, but I had been willing to consider there was a chance that he had been sincere. It had not occurred to me until now that he had to have planned all this out carefully before inviting shinobi royalty to join this delicate negotiation dance.

With painful clarity, Zelos' earlier comment reverberated through my head. "_Seles made me wait one more night before I decided you were not going to come. Thank the gods she did."_

If I had not come tonight…would I have been lying dead on my bed instead of deep within the heart of Meltokio? Or would Zelos have done the honor himself and plunged a sword through my body? He had said once that he could not destroy someone like me but would such promises hold up while both sides were caught in a desperate situation? Suddenly I was sure that if my given time had run out and I was not able to arrive, Zelos might attempt to end the war by eliminating the shinobi leaders—namely my grandfather and me—with methods more reliable than Karla's plans.

As if reading my thoughts in the silence I had allowed to pass, he said, "If I give you my word, Sheena, you can be assured that I will not break it. I no longer want any more bloodshed to plague these lands…and if that means I have to bend down on one knee and make you my wife at this moment…or listening to any other suggestion you have…so be it." His tone never changed while he gave his speech, only his burning sapphire eyes fixed on mine told me how serious he was. "And if it means taking apart the Temple stone by stone with my bare hands, then I will do it."

I stood, wanting to move away from the intensity of his gaze. If I refused to listen…would I be allowed to leave?

My voice rang with equal coldness as I said, "I came here to talk about peace, not receive threats."

"I gave my word that you would be safe if you accepted my invitation. I do not intend to break that vow. If you walk out that door now, neither I nor my guards will attempt to stop you." he said, not rising from his seat as if trying to appear harmless.

I felt my anger rise and my eyes narrow slightly at a realization, "And afterward…?" I challenged.

Zelos looked past me a moment as if contemplating his answer, when his eyes refocused on mine his expression returned to that of a monarch, "I hope we can end this war with peace, not bloodshed. I've reached the point where I honestly think I would slit my own wrists if I thought it would end the fighting. Unfortunately, the kingdom of Meltokio will not react well to losing its last Chosen…….and again we would have blood on our hands." He shook his head and eyed me sadly, "You are a very attractive woman, Sheena, but I do not think I could ever _truly_ love you. Every time I look into your violet eyes I see the suffering my people have gone through during this war and the countless number of ninjas that had aided in killing my family and loved ones. No matter what stunning and sexy form you possess I do not think I can feel anything for you beyond this point. I am sure you feel just about the same with me, since you tend to keep your guard up and recoil every time I come near you."

"Are these statements going somewhere?" I asked, voice detached.

"I wanted to make sure there were no misunderstandings between us before I asked my next question." Zelos answered immediately, standing and abruptly closing the distance between us. "I've considered my options and decided to attempt the less bloody one first." Graceful as our tales portray them, Zelos went down on one knee. "With the understanding that there may never be anything between us but our desire for peace, and my word that I will never force anything upon you other than the political expectations that come with the position…I ask you, Sheena Fujibayashi, to agree to become my wife."

I felt my heart skip a beat and my breath catch in my throat. He couldn't want an answer now, could he…?

But of course he did or else he wouldn't have asked. Zelos waited there patiently while my mind alternated between animalistic terror, the impulse to flee, acceptance of my responsibilities, and the knowledge that if I say no I would need to return to the Temple and prepare for battle.

But how could I even _consider_ saying yes when I knew that he would not hesitate to slip a knife through my ribs just as he had not hesitated to go down on one knee?

How could I even consider saying no when I knew that I would be returning to war?

My voice shook but my posture remained strong, "I do not know how I will convince my guardians to back my decision." The rest of my army followed the Anbu unit, if they wouldn't abide to my choice then I would be left with utter chaos…and somehow it wouldn't surprise me to see Orochi as the first one protesting.

"A yes or a no is all that matters," was Zelos' swift response. "We'll work out the details later at a more comfortable time."

I took a breath…and another before I could steady my nerves. I looked him straight in the eye just to confirm that he was truly being sincere before I answered, "Yes, I agree."

Zelos stood, catching my right hand as he did so. He laid a gentle kiss across my knuckles before turning my palm up and pressing a ring into my hand.

The style was similar to a Cruxis crystal…but it was smaller and made to look like a ring. The metal was made of cool silver that wrapped itself around a rare purple tinted ruby. My eyes widened in amazement…a ruby this rare had to have come from lands farther east…towards the original homeland of Derris Kharlan.

"I've told my people that I would announce my wife on the new moon—which happens to occur two nights from now. I am aware that it is right after your coronation as Chief, but if necessary I will push the schedule back, but I believe it would be best to make our move as soon as we can."

I nodded, and as it occurred to me, I added, "There will be protests, but if we go through with the announcement here first before I inform the leaders of my decision, not only will I have the title of Chief behind me but even the Anbu unit would be too late to stop me. It is a high crime for a husband's vows to be broken." No one would dare order their Chief to break her promise, even if I had given it to the Chosen of the nobles. A little voice in the back of my head, however, reminded me of the tales about the Chosen committing his more _interesting _escapades in the company of women… causing me to remember that if he broke his vows, Zelos would be committed of treason. Heh, trust is a two-way street, indeed.

I could stall picking a husband easily enough, but convincing Karla to forget her plans for a few more days would be trickier. But I had to succeed, no matter how much effort it took.

"How are your people likely to take the news?" I asked timidly. My concern was that if I took Zelos to the Temple first, he might be dodging kunai's all night long…and I was not sure whether or not I would be greeted with the same treatment.

"They won't like it; they'll think I've gone a little mad in the past few days. There will be those who worry about you putting a knife in my back one night, and some will believe that some strange ninja magic has clouded my judgment." Zelos answered easily, smirking a bit at the verbal picture he'd just painted. "But you're beautiful, and there's no reason for them to think I'm not madly infatuated with one of my hunnies…even if she's of another kingdom. Frankly, they cannot take the announcement badly; one who attempts to harm their Queen or personal guards, which will be your Anbu unit, can have their wings bound and permanently denied flight. Of course, in the matter of actually harming you, they will be automatically put to death."

'_Wings bound? Death?' _ I shuddered at the pain they would experience if Zelos' temper got the better of him, but I agree that anyone intending harm needed to be dealt with accordingly.

I nodded, "I need to get back to the Temple before the Anbu unit comes looking for me." I bowed formally to him.

"Can you be here about midday after your ceremony?" Zelos asked. "That gives me some time to prepare you for meeting the people of Meltokio…soon to become your people as well." The idea of standing in front of a large group of hostile nobles made my blood run cold.

"That should be fine," I responded, my voice sounding strangely distant to my ears. I almost felt like I was in a dream again, but even my mind could not have created a scenario as terrifying as this one…

* * *

_Okay, I know this took me a long time to update but I have an excuse! (Well sort of...)_ _School has been hectic and I've been piled with homework from here to the moon! Plus, I've had the other five chapters prewritten and I've caughten up with myself now. So don't hold your breath for another update soon. I write whenever I have spare time and time has not been on my side lately. Well I hope this chapter has answered many of your questions. Hehe, I was considering being evil and stopping it before Sheena visits Zelos but I decided that I might as well add it in to apologize for my long absence. I hope you all enjoyed it!  
_

_And thank you for all the reviews! I don't really know if I can still respond to any of them but just know that I appreciate all of them! XD_

_**.:Thanks**: lugiamania, Sheena Fujibayashi, HealingWind, jiri-chan, Eliannora, Star Magician, and StrawberryEggs!  
_


	7. The Noble's Etiquette

**Chapter 7**

By the time I returned, it was nearly dawn. Yet it only took Orochi a few seconds to approach me while I touched ground. I knew what he wanted before he even had the chance to ask. But I had used the pretense of catching my breath so it would buy me a few more minutes for my thoughts to settle and come up with the closest thing to the truth I could manage.

"When I spoke to the squad leaders, I mentioned the possibility of a less direct solution. I have been finalizing the details of that solution." Orochi's eyes widened as I continued, "I have a plan, but it is discreet. In the meantime, I want you to tell the others to stand down. I don't want a move made beyond what I have already triggered. I plan…to turn the noble's plot back upon them."

I knew all the ways he could take my words, and none of them included accepting Zelos' proposal of marriage. Karla believed that the nobles were standing down to set a trap. Let her believe I was using the same plan.

"Are you sure?" was all Orochi asked.

I wanted so much to tell him the truth, but revealing the real plans would ruin them. Orochi will not stand idly by while I risk my life by putting my trust into the very man who could kill me. Not even my grandfather or the Anbu unit will let me get away with this madness.

That very fact was the single most tempting alternative at the moment. If they had stopped me from going through with this insane engagement to Zelos, I could tell myself that it had not been my fault…at least until I walked onto another bloody battlefield. Knowing I had the power to end this and didn't act upon it will make me lower than trash. I could not face reality if I took the throne and watched my people slaughtered in front of me. The first blood spilt will be on my hands…as will any spilt afterwards.

I kept my fears to myself, "I am sure." I said. "Give Karla the orders: not a move."

He nodded and we parted ways—I, returning to bed for some much needed rest and he to his post. I went to sleep, vaguely aware of my coronation this evening…

---------------

The ceremony was simple: a few words said to the court by my grandfather of my strength and courage and faith in the future, words that felt hollow to my ears as a cold terror griped my heart. From his own neck, he removed a pendant of a yin-yang symbol on a gold and silver twisted chain. I was wearing the necklace that the Akatsuki had graciously given me, pleased at the fact that it hung just below the pendant so it seemed made to fit the other.

I addressed my people briefly, well aware that my grandfather wore a slight frown when I finished without announcing my husband. However, the realization of what I had promised to Zelos did not become clear to me until every ninja in the Anbu unit bowed and pledged their allegiance to the new Chief…all these men and women now placed their lives in my hands; forever placing my life before theirs. I prayed to Martel that it will never need to come to that. I hoped to stop this war before many of them were called upon to sacrifice themselves for another helpless queen.

I knew every name and face among the Anbu unit. Some of them, like Orochi and his brother Kuchinawa, I had grown up with since I was little; some of them, like my grandfather's bodyguard Tiga, had guarded my family before I was even born.

The list continued, coming at last to Presea Combatir; the newest member of the Anbu unit and the little axe wielding girl who had shocked Orochi with her cunning and skill. If I had to guess the names of all of Zelos' possible spies…her name would appear high on my list; she had after all, appeared out of the blue and joined the Anbu unit with little difficulty. But perhaps I wasn't being entirely fair, Presea had just been accepted into the unit and Zelos had implied that his spies had been in position for far much longer. Still, something about her unnerved me. Perhaps it was her lack of emotions or the cold, hard look she gave to the world…but either way, Orochi seemed pleased with this new addition, and it was not my place to question his decisions. As Presea spoke her vows, her voice rang sincere.

The last to approach me was the Anbu leader himself.

Orochi stood respectfully, but in his eyes was a look akin to pain, a question that he would not ask. I knew full well what he wanted to know…but I could not bring myself to answer when I had already promised myself to the Chosen himself. Still, he smiled at me as he knelt down.

"To my Chief goes my vow to train those under me, to lead them well, so our hands may be hers if she falls, so our eyes may be hers in darkness, and our weapons hers in danger. To her blood goes my blade, my fist and my spells, ever to defend her and her kin. To her I swear my trust and my loyalty. To her I swear my life ever before hers."

He took my hand and kissed the back of it. The movement quite formal but revealing the deeper feelings held behind it. I hated for him to speculate the reason why I had not named him my betrothed today like we had assumed I would; but I had no choice, if I wanted my people to see the new day I had to go through with this ridiculous proposal even if it cost me my life.

--------------------

The reception after the coronation might have well been a mockery of my new position. Every time a ninja approached me with words of congratulations and the belief that I would make a fine Chief, I wanted to shout in their face and tell them just what I was about to do.

My grandfather approached me as soon as I found a spare moment of peace. He bowed low in acknowledgement to my new position but offered me a silent smile all the same. "So, my dear, how are you faring this evening?"

I smiled back half-heartedly, "Just fine, grandpa. Bit shaky after today's events but the worst is over."

_For now…_

"I'm a bit surprised you decided not to announce your husband tonight." he said casually, but still hinting at many things.

I had practiced my half-lies since speaking to the council, and when I spoke, my voice veiled all the emotions I felt at having to lie to the one person who believed to most in me. "We spoke a few days ago of acting in this war. Since that time, I've been developing a plan with a select few to end this war with a situation less bloody than sending scores of soldiers into enemy territory. I thought it would be best if I announce my husband with the new era of peace, in a peace where Zelos Wilder no longer stands as our enemy."

My grandfather chuckled breathily, "I knew there was a reason you deserved to be Chief. I put all my faith in you and your plan, Sheena. I await your decision until then. Goodnight, Chief, and may you run with grace."

It was nearly midnight when I managed to sneak out to the balcony for a breath of fresh air. I leaned against the brick railing with a sigh, staring at the line where the treetops met with the beautiful starlit sky.

I was not alone for long…Orochi joined me, not speaking but giving me a chance if I wanted it. There were so many things I wanted to say, but I just couldn't find a way to put them into words.

I started to turn away but when he called my name, I froze, unable to move any farther. Reluctantly, I moved back toward him.

His features were shadowed, but not enough to hide the look of determination in them. He would not leave until he said all that he wanted to say.

"It's all right…I understand. I love you, and I always have. The only thing that matters to me is your happiness…if there's someone else…I wish you luck with him." I wanted to so desperately say that there was no one else, but of course there was—a noble. "And if you're just not ready, I can wait."

I was unwilling to lie to him, but I could not tell him the truth either. So I reached out as he took my hand and kissed the back of it. Words of love would seem cruel when the next night I would pledge myself to another man.

The words I uttered instead did not make me feel any better. "You have been my friend ever since we were young." I saw him flinch but continued. "There is no one I trust more. No one I care for more. But…" I shook my head. "It's impossible to explain."

I saw a sudden hint of fear and suspicion in his eyes so I turned away before he had a chance to speak. I couldn't let this plan be stopped now…even if I wanted to…it was just too late. I returned to my room and collapsed on my bed; thinking, for the most part, while I stared up at the ceiling and tried to block the fears from my mind.

---------------------

I woke shortly after sunrise, yawning and preparing a nice cold bath to rouse me. In all truth, I still could not believe that I was _Chief_. I had been preparing myself for this position ever since my sister died…but there was a small part of myself that would not let me believe it was true. The idea that the Anbu unit would now look to me for leadership, that all my people would now come to me with their problems, and that I would now be responsible for administrating justice for this land all seemed unreal.

'_And by tonight…I would also hold the title as Queen to the nobles…' _ I did not wish to dwell on that prospect, but the cold water and my waking mind forced me to face my deepest fears.

A flutter of silk by the bathroom's open window caught my eye. There, my ceremony dress hung, the burgundy cloth dancing in the wind. Though still cropped to compliment a ninja's movements, I realized that the style and cloth reminded me of the outfits I had seen Seles and Athena wearing. It would be perfect for the ceremony at the castle. I grabbed it with a silent thanks to Colette and dashed into my room.

Struggling into the complicated garment alone might prove difficult; a maid had helped me the first time, but I would manage.

The next problem was a slightly larger one. As Chief, I could not disappear all day without causing pandemonium for my guards, so I drafted a quick letter, wanting to explain my whereabouts without direct confrontation even if it left me feeling guilty. The only thing to do now would be to find someone to cover for me for a few hours as to not arouse suspicion too early. After I had arrived safely in Meltokio, that person could deliver the letter to the Anbu unit in my place.

A thought crossed my mind…would Colette help me? She had been so far the most open-minded among my court, and might be willing to be my intermediary.

I summoned her to my room, careful to let the escort leave before I asked her, "Colette…could you help me with something?"

"What would you like?" she asked cheerfully, beaming an unsuspicious smile my way.

I sighed, "For the past month or so I have been negotiating with the nobles…" I left out all the little details of my escapade but still watched her face carefully for any signs of fear and repulsion. She looked startled but listened to me intently and did not reject the idea right away. "The Anbu unit is not aware of my plans just yet, and I'm afraid that my absence will not go unnoticed by my grandfather or Orochi today—"

"But won't they expect you to come for the Tanabata Festival?" Colette asked with wide azure-blue eyes. "Even if the Star Festival is mainly a day for the villagers to pray and make wishes for the new year, I've never seen one of the royal family miss this celebration!"

In all honesty, I had forgotten the Tanabata Festival occurred tonight. Every year around midsummer, our kingdom would come together to celebrate the Star Festival in which our stories say two people who lived among the stars would meet only on this night. It was a day where children could write wishes on colorful paper and hang them in bamboo trees, where you could light a paper lantern and float them across the river…this celebration had always been one of my favorites because of its colorful decorations and the beautiful story that accompanied it. And most of all, I loved this festival because it was a night where you could spend it with the person you loved most and not be bothered with "reserve" or social standings.

"Perfect." I breathed. "Orochi would not be surprised if he does not see me until sunrise tomorrow." I paced around the room excitedly, the adrenaline rushing a little too quickly to my head, "Colette, will you be able to give this letter to the Anbu unit? I might be back before they even miss me, but if not, Orochi should at least be informed."

She nodded, "The festival will last to sunrise. If you are not back by then, I will talk to Orochi."

"Thank you." I called over my shoulder while I reread my letter quickly and sealed it before entrusting it to the little seamstress.

Colette's gaze drifted over to the burgundy dress and her face lightened up dramatically, "Do you need help putting on the dress? I know some of the designs are a bit complicated alone."

"Colette, you are a goddess." I breathed gratefully. I felt at ease having everything taken care of. Now there would be a lot less for me to worry over while I take the throne of another kingdom.

Dressed and prepared to go, I gave one last look to my little blonde-headed savior with the letter clutched firmly in her pale hands. The letter gave precise details of my discussion with Zelos and the place I would be if I had not returned in time. I warned Orochi that if he were to seek me out, he should do so peacefully and without bloodshed. I did not want him to ruin what I had already accomplished.

Now that things were in place, all that was left was to make the words true. So with an encouraging smile and hug from Colette, I was on my way.

---------------------------------

My greeting at the noble's castle was much gentler this time, instead of the two silver-haired guards I had met on my first encounter, I was met by a trio of young girls who seemed to be alternating between utter distaste and curiosity with me. I was neither searched nor struck, to my immense relief.

Once again, I was led along the winding passages of the castle. I tried to memorize the turns we took and the doors we passed through but found it nearly impossible to do so. This made me glad to know that I was a willing guest and not a prisoner with the goal of escape; one could wander these halls for days and still not find any place familiar.

A tendril of curiosity suddenly overwhelmed my senses. In the past, I had never considered being able to explore the inside of the noble's castle, maybe now I would have that chance. A tickle of laughter caught in my throat; if our stories about the labyrinth of halls were true then I was a crusader on a lost cause. But my stubborn nature had always spurred me on in the past, and this case was no exception.

I was suddenly greeted with the one familiar sight I recalled from the night I first entered here…it was the oaken doors that led into the open antechamber.

Inside, Zelos paced anxiously, waiting until I entered the room before turning to face me with an immense look of relief etched across his features. Dismissing the three guards, he abruptly swept me up into a hug that nearly sent my heart beating out of my chest with fear.

Smiling, he said, "Sheena, I'm overjoyed that you are following through with your promise after all." He put me down then, giving me the time to gather my wits and fix my dress. It was only then that I noticed Seles and Athena Wilder seated at the large table on the far side of the room. "Sheena, let me introduce you to my mother, the Queen of the nobles, Athena Wilder." he began formally. "And of course, you have already met my sister Seles."

"A pleasure to meet you." I bowed, relieved at the fact that my voice did not waver. I also forced myself to keep eye contact with her, as was polite; Athena did not attempt to hold my gaze.

"My son speaks quite highly of you. You are his favorite among his group of 'hunnies'." There was a light laughter in her voice, as if she were imagining the hoard of women represented by that single word. I could only imagine her reaction to such news when he told her I would become his wife instead of another from his kingdom.

"How shortly should I expect your guards to storm the castle?" Zelos asked, his plastered smirk not quite hiding the more serious thoughts beneath.

"The Anbu unit will be informed shortly after sunrise if I have not returned by then." I found my voice nearly as light as his despite my nervousness.

One of the oaken doors opened then, and Hilda entered. She nodded indifferently to Irene and Athena before turning to Zelos, "Chosen, you are needed."

"Am I?" he asked, voice clipped, not cold but filled with tension. "I would like to know of how I can be of assistance at this moment."

"But _I_ need to speak with you." Hilda persisted urgently, casting an ugly glance in my direction.

"Whatever you have to say can surely be said in the presence of Sheena, can it not?" Zelos asked.

A long moment of awkward silence followed as Hilda shifted uneasily from one foot to another, her hands nervously grasping the hem of her dress. Seles broke the silence by standing and putting her hand on her brother's shoulder, "I think you should go with her. You both need a moment before the ceremony. Mother and I shall prepare Sheena."

Zelos hesitated, clearly not wanting a confrontation with Hilda, but finally led the way out of the room. They stopped in the hall, Hilda closing the door after them.

"She knows not to hit where the bruises will show, right?" Athena asked lightly.

Seles smiled wryly, "She knows—though I doubt Zelos is in the mood to take the abuse…even if she is justified."

"Am I missing something here?" I asked worriedly. The implication that Zelos' was beaten by his own people was quite unnerving.

It occurred to me again that there were more reasons for why our two kingdoms were at war. If one of our people raised a hand to the Chief or her family, they would have their Mana flows bound…forever an outcast from shinobi society. Yet Athena and Seles were discussing Hilda's striking Zelos as if it was commonplace. There were so many differences in our cultures that it was no wonder we've lived separately for so long.

"Hilda and Zelos have a complicated relationship. She has been very vocal with her complaints over this arrangement." Seles explained.

As if on cue, Hilda's voice nearly raised to a screech outside the door. I could not understand the words she uttered, but the tone definitely made it clear that the possibility of a violent outburst was not too far off the mark. The voices drifted down to silence as they moved further down the hall. When it was silent once more, Seles spoke.

"The ceremony will occur in the courtyard—that's where every public event takes place and every noble is admitted. Zelos is very popular with his people—that means the courtyard is bound to be full. You will be separated from the crowd while he gives the actual announcement, but later you will be expected move among them like they were your own. The nobles do not expect or want a distant monarch; if you refuse to see your people, they will not tolerate you. No weapons of any sort are allowed into the courtyard, and in addition to Zelos, you will have a guard with you at all times. That should keep any surprised zealots from putting a knife in your back for this evening."

My blood had already turned to ice while a chill crawled up my spine. I nodded calmly, past the point of fear. Walking among my people was something I was used to…but I _trusted_ the ninjas around me.

"With such security, the majority will be wary of starting fights. The guards will keep a more thorough lookout from along the walls as well; but as I said, Zelos is popular—if he seems happy his people will follow him." Seles looked at Athena, as if wondering what she should say next.

Athena sighed lightly before asking, "Sheena…how much do you know of our people?"

The question took me aback. The only form of "knowledge" one had dealing with a noble was how to fight them. Nothing about their culture or rituals was actually mentioned in our courts…only the rumors and myths that might or might not be true. "Not much…" I reluctantly admitted.

She smiled, "One thing my daughter wouldn't think to mention is the differences in behavior." At this, Seles listened in as intensely as I. "In shinobi society—correct me if I am wrong—one is expected to behave with a level of distance and formality that is all but unknown among my people. As Chief, you are expected to more of a symbol…not a power. Expected to speak with cool rhetoric and moving with simple grace. As Queen, the rules are quite different. A Queen is a friend to her people and sometimes closer…occasionally a rival, but never detached. You've spoken enough with my son to know that every emotion he feels, he shows, and that is what is expected."

"Please go on…" I said, trying my best to take in everything she was telling me.

"Zelos will not push you farther than you are willing to go, but the fact that you are going to need to convince our people that this is simply not a match of pure convenience…but one made out of love and devotion for another. The Chosen does not choose his bride for politics or money or whatever foolishness humans marry for. If they believe he has chosen you for any reason other than love, they will not accept you."

My throat went dry. Could I really fake being in love?

"They will expect you to be frightened, but they will think you brave—especially since Zelos plans to let them know that you do not have the approval of your own kind to back your decision and that you will attempt to convince them at a later date. He has turned your situation into the very image of young, reckless love, and that is the image you will be expected to preserve among the nobles."

I nodded, wanting to sink into the floor. I was not at all sure that I was able to follow through with their plans…as Zelos had pointed out, I could not meet his gaze without wanting to recoil. "What does this image involve…?"

"It will involve you being closer to Zelos than you are comfortable with." Athena stated bluntly. "Touching between two people is common here, expected even. Stay near Zelos—that you will be required to do anyway—and forget your polite ninja reserve for the night. Now, I'm not suggesting you two make love in the middle of the courtyard, so you can cool that charming red blush from your face, but you will need to touch him—even if it is only an arm around his waist. Remember, the two of you are hopelessly in love. You can't keep your hands off each other. Zelos will try his best not to overstep his bounds with you, but it will be up to you to take initiative and keep the masquerade going. Does this make sense?"

"I understand." My body was cold and numb while my face felt like it was on fire. I never knew such words could be gathered together to cause such an alarming reaction.

Athena Wilder nodded. She opened her mouth as if to say more, then closed it again. After a moment, she said, "Thank you, Sheena…for being willing to go through with this. When Zelos first suggested that we try to arrange a meeting with the Chief and his heir, I was his loudest skeptic. When I heard Anna's suggestion at Derris Kharlan, I was horrified." She shook her head. "At the time, I did not have the courage to contemplate such an idea, much less be as self-sacrificing as you and Zelos to give up so much for your people's happiness."

Words tried to fight their way out of my throat but failed. "Thank you" seemed too deferential, "You're welcome" too arrogant. Finally I settled with, "I have lost too many people to this war. There was no way I could refuse an offer to go through with something that might keep others from the same end."

* * *

_I'm really, really sorry I haven't posted in such a long time! I just don't have the time I used to...so here's the next chapter, hope you like it! Oh, before any of you try to kill me, I remind you...this is a total Sheelos fic...and Orochi will have his heart broken later on...the poor guy, but yeah. _

_ **Thank you all for such wonderful reviews!**_

_I hate cutting this so short without proper thanks but I have ta' run! Until next time...please don't hold your breath!  
_


End file.
